Jealous Factor - Fator Ciúmes
by DRIRamone
Summary: As coisas entre Ren e Kyoko já estavam devagar e ainda aparece alguém para complicar ainda mais a situação. Uma nova atriz que irá contracenar com Ren em seu novo drama poderá atrasar mais ainda seu romance com Kyoko? Será?
1. Debaixo do Guarda-Chuva

As coisas entre Ren e Kyoko já estavam devagar e ainda aparece alguém para complicar ainda mais a situação. Uma nova atriz que irá contracenar com Ren em seu novo drama poderá atrasar mais ainda seu romance com Kyoko? Será?

Kyoko estava indo para casa depois da gravação de mais um capítulo de Lotus on the Mud e pensava a respeito de não ter ganho um pingente de celular de White Day de Tsuruga San como Momose San e o resto do elenco feminino de Dark Moon. Ela sabia que tinha que tirar isso da cabeça logo, estava ficando maluca só de tentar achar uma resposta e chegou a conclusão que só saberia a resposta se perguntasse para ele… balançou a cabeça rapidamente dizendo : - nãoooo, não posso perguntar uma coisa dessas para o meu sempai de jeito nenhum! - Decidindo assim esquecer esse assunto de uma vez por todas. Certamente Tsuruga san teve seus motivos e mesmo se tivesse esquecido, não iria fazer diferença, o seu respeito e admiração por ele se manteriam.

Então, de uma vez por todas encerrou o assunto. Mal sabia ela que longe dali Ren Tsuruga pensava exatamente a mesma coisa, "Preciso entregar logo o meu presente de White Day para Kyoko...".

Dessa vez Ren pediu para Yashiro ir encontrá lo no aeroporto pois tinha que acertar com seu agente se iria aceitar ou não trabalhar em um novo filme. O produtor estava esperando um e-mail de Yashiro com a resposta que teria que ser respondido até aquela noite.

Ao encontrar Yashiro no corredor, Ren foi ao seu encontro, aonde se comprimentaram e seguiram para o estacionamento. Ren não entendeu porque o táxi não os pegaria no mesmo lugar de sempre, quando Yashiro o levou para um carro utilitário de modelo esportivo da cor preta.

Entre por favor Ren.- Yashiro disse abrindo a porta de passageiro.

Você está se saindo um ótimo agente Yashiro!

Que isso, eu agora sou um agente por completo, já tirei a minha habilitação hehe.- disse Yashiro todo convencido, continuou:

\- Kyoko chan aprovou minhas habilidades como motorista. Enquanto você estava gravando em Guam, Takarada san me pediu para assessorar Kyoko chan em suas tarefas. levei ela a diversos lugares e me orgulho em dizer que ela conseguiu o papel de Momiji no drama Lotus on the Mud que tanto almejava!

\- Oh! Que ótimo! preciso ligar para ela para parabenizá la, que horas são? - Ren abriu o celular para verificar a hora, já eram quase nove e meia da noite, quando Ren fez menção em discar o número de Kyoko, Yashiro o interrompeu

Ren, talvez você possa adiar a ligação para Kyoko chan só um pouquinho, temos coisas para você decidir. O diretor Ozu ainda está esperando a minha resposta se você irá aceitar participar do dorama ou não.

\- Certo.- Respondeu Ren, parecia um pouco decepcionado por ter que adiar a conversa com Kyoko um pouco mais, afinal, estava com saudades de ouvir a sua voz.

Ren pegou o script que Yashiro tinha deixado em uma pasta branca e começou a ler, o título era "Debaixo do guarda- chuva". A história se passava na faculdade, onde o personagem que seria representado por Ren se apaixonava pela melhor amiga de sua namorada. Um drama bem complexo, mostrando um triângulo amoroso. Seria o primeiro dorama inteiramente romântico que Ren participara, claro que já havia contracenado com muitas atrizes em muitos outros filmes e doramas mas essa seria a primeira vez que o romance seria a principal característica da trama.

Esse tipo de trabalho começou a aparecer depois do sucesso de Katsuki em Dark Moon, Ren já tinha rejeitado algumas tramas similares mas por alguma razão achou que aquela valeria a pena porque Ren experimentaria algo que nunca teria tido na vida antes, ser um universitário, com um melhor amigo que está em dúvida de qual mulher mais gosta. Isso pra ele pareceu bem excitante e soou como um desafio. Então respondeu:

\- Yashiro,por favor diga ao diretor Ozu que aceito o papel.

\- Certo! Yashiro respondeu ficando impressionado por Ren aceitar um papel como esse mas decidiu não perguntar nada porque nesse momento ele tinha acabado de entrar na rua do apartamento onde Ren morava.

Eles se despediram e Ren entrou dentro de seu apartamento pensando que a primeira coisa que faria depois de tirar os sapatos seria ligar para sua adorada Kohai. S2


	2. Expectativas Alcançadas

Kyoko tinha acabado de sair do banho, estava exausta por causa do dia cheio por conta de Momiji. As cenas de ação ainda a deixavam cansada, hoje tinha sido gravada uma única cena de batalha onde teve que repetir a luta por diversas vezes.

Ela apesar de cansada estava radiante pois o diretor a tinha parabenizado pelo seu excelente trabalho!

Foi quando ouviu seu celular tocar, ao correr para atender tropeçou em uma pantufa, cambaleou e quase caiu mas com suas habilidades de ninja manteve o equilíbrio, feliz consigo mesma correu e pegou o telefone:

\- Moshi, moshi!

-Mogami san, desculpe te ligar a essa hora, estou te atrapalhando? - Ren notou a respiração de Kyoko um pouco ofegante.

\- Tsuruga san! - Respondeu abrindo um sorriso. - Não, de forma alguma! Já voltou de Guam? Como foram as gravações de Tragic Marker?

\- Ocorreu tudo bem. Já estou no Japão, já cheguei em para te parabenizar pelo papel de Momiji, você queria tanto e conseguiu! Parabéns, sabia que conseguiria!

\- Obrigada Tsuruga san.- disse Kyoko corando.

\- E como estão sendo as filmagens? Yashiro san me contou que há diversas cenas de luta. - Ren perguntou para prolongar o assunto.

-Ah, estou indo bem, estou um pouco cansada hoje mas sei que irei dar conta! Adoro minha personagem! Momiji é realmente diferente de Natsu e Mio mas estou adorando interpretá la! - Kyoko descreveu os movimentos da personagem para Ren completamente encantada com Momiji, isso fez Ren sorrir, ele ficou imaginando ela fazer os movimentos de luta no meio do quarto e era isso que ela estava realmente fazendo. Quando Kyoko terminou sua explicação eufórica Ren respirou fundo para tomar coragem e perguntou:

\- Eu estava pensando se você tem esse domingo livre. Eu estava precisando de ajuda de alguém e imaginei se você estaria disponível.

O convite foi repentino mas Kyoko não pensou duas vezes para responder, seu sempai precisava dela e ela tinha que ajudá lo prontamente.

\- Estou completamente livre e adoraria ajudá lo Tsuruga san.

Ren ficou feliz pela pronta resposta e agradeceu Kyoko e ainda disse:

\- Por favor esteja pronta ás dez horas da manhã no Darumaya para eu ir te buscar, ah~ se vista com roupas leves e confortáveis. Vou deixá la dormir então, boa noite Mogami san.

Como ele já foi se despedindo não deu para Kyoko perguntar o porquê das "roupas leves" e foi dormir ansiosa, pensando que só faltavam dois dias para saber o motivo.


	3. Inspiração Reversa

Oi gente =) eu finalmente desenrolei a história, esse capítulo está bem mais comprido. O Sho vai entrar na história e outros personagens que criei também. Esperem bastante de uma personagem chamada Kate Richards! Também aparece aqui a Kumiko, lembram aquela chata que fez o tornozelo de Kyoko quebrar?! Então? Ela está aqui também =) aproveitem. Bjs

Shoko Aki entrou no apartamento de Sho pela manhã como sempre fazia e encontrou a maior bagunça de resto de comida na mesa de centro da sala. Tinha pacotes de salgadinhos e latinhas de chá e refrigerante, além de papéis de balas espalhadas pelo chão.

Sho estava na cama e adormeceu com os braços e as pernas descobertas e ficou com o cobertor pela metade do corpo todo desalinhado.

Já passava das dez da manhã e ele precisava acordar. Não porque ele tinha compromisso mas porque a Shoko queria que ele acordasse. Sem que ela se desse conta, seu amor platônico tinha intensificou bastante sua superproteção, fazendo ela pegar no pé de Sho! Ele não podia se alimentar mal e dormir errado daquele jeito! Ela só havia ido embora para seu apartamento ontem a noite, porque ele tinha pedido um tempo para trabalhar em sua nova música.

Sho fora escolhido entre diversos músicos para compor a trilha sonora de um novo dorama que iria sair no meio do ano. Se tratava de algo como um triângulo amoroso...Por algum motivo estava tendo dificuldades para escrever a letra das músicas.

"Como pode um homem se apaixonar pela melhor amiga da sua namorada?!" - pensava.

Ele nunca tinha passado por algo parecido. O mais perto que chegou de gostar de alguém, a não ser dele mesmo, foi com a… Kyoko. "Não! Jamais! Eu nunca pensei naquela mulher banal como alguém interessante, e ainda mais gostar dela?! Nunca!" pensou Sho durante uma tentativa inútil ao compor a música.

Resumindo, Sho assistiu toda temporada de um dorama que tinha um tema parecido e quando foi ver o Sol já estava quase na hora de nascer. Estava exausto e sem ter feito nenhum avanço.

Depois de muito esforço Shoko fez com que ele se levantasse e o empurrou para debaixo do chuveiro dizendo:

\- Vamos Sho! Reservei o dia no estúdio para você trabalhar melhor, essa música precisa sair logo, já fazem três dias que você está trabalhando nela. Amanhã você terá ensaio fotográfico e passará o dia ocupado, então é melhor se apressar!

Sho não respondeu, estava rabugento por causa do sono e pensou que isso era muito injusto, "como ela podia compreender que inspiração não vinha assim do nada na hora que ela queria?! Ele era um músico talentoso, então daria um jeito… teria que apelar".

Ao sair do banho tomou o café que Shoko havia preparado mas antes de saírem de casa foi revirar uma caixa de papelão que trouxera do apartamento que morou com Kyoko há um ano atrás, ele nunca tinha aberto aquela caixa mas sabia que poderia encontrar algo útil, e encontrou! Achou uma foto bem antiga dele e da Kyoko.

\- Sho. Você está pronto? - perguntou Shoko.

\- Yep! - Respondeu Sho com um sorriso malicioso, colocando a foto no bolso da calça. - Vamos.

Era uma sexta feira já tarde da noite quando Yashiro deixou Ren na casa dele. Ao se despedirem Ren falou:

\- Yashiro, amanhã encontro você no local da gravação do "Debaixo do Guarda- Chuva". Vou com meu carro porque tenho que passar em um lugar antes, ok?

\- Ok! - Yashiro respondeu, olhou Ren com aquela cara de desconfiado, e com um sorriso malicioso perguntou:

\- Por acaso Kyoko chan não tem nada haver com isso, tem?

\- Yashiro, será que você pode parar de fazer a Mogami san ser motivo de tudo? - disse Ren tentando esconder seu sorriso e pensou, "como é que ele sabe?!" - Eu só tenho que passar em um lugar para pegar uma encomenda.

\- Está bem então, até amanhã. Nos encontramos lá no estúdio.- Respondeu Yashiro, não muito satisfeito com a resposta, e se foi.

Ren suspirou, "se as coisas continuarem assim, eu ficarei cada vez mais incapaz de esconder meus sentimentos por Kyoko para ninguém. Amanhã já terá ficado pronto!".

No dia seguinte Ren acordou e comeu qualquer coisa só para não ficar em jejum, se aprontou e dirigiu até uma joalheria.

Ele tinha encomendado dois anéis, um masculino e outro feminino. Pareciam alianças mas não eram assim tão parecidas, porém, tinham uma certa semelhança. O anel masculino era em ouro branco polido, com uma pedra azul clara, uma turmalina bem brilhosa, já o anel feminino era do mesmo material só que a turmalina estava disposta nos pares de asas de uma pequena fada.

Ele sorriu quando viu o resultado da sua encomenda, tinha saído exatamente como havia planejado!

Ao chegar no estúdio, pontualmente como sempre, encontrou Yashiro, os dois conversaram e Ren se dirigiu para a maquiagem e depois cumprimentou a equipe. Reconheceu Ruriko Matsunai, que contracenou em Purple Down, e a cumprimentou. Ela se derreteu toda por Ren, assim como o restante do staff feminino. "Quem será a outra atriz a contracenar comigo? Se Ruriko está aqui certamente ela será uma dela mas e quanto a outra?".

Todos já estavam prontos e apresentados, só faltava a atriz que contracenaria com Ren.

Foi quando ouviram uns barulhos, alguém muito barulhenta estava se aproximando, pelo som parecia que estava conversando em inglês pelo celular.

\- Ah. Finalmente chegou! Kate Richards - disse o diretor Ozu.

Kate tinha o mesmo nome da personagem que iria interpretar, ela é uma atriz americana muito popular no Japão.

Ela estava com um salto muito alto e um vestido preto bem justo e curto, o que fazia com que suas curvas se ressaltassem. Seu cabelo loiro ondulado combinava com seus olhos verdes. Ela era muito bonita.

\- Olá a todos, bom dia! - disse em inglês dando seu celular para o seu agente.

No mesmo instante seus olhos encontraram com os de Ruriko, que fez uma cara de nojo. Kate fingiu não notar, quando seus olhos passaram pelo ambiente pararam em Ren. Com o olhar fixo se dirigiu à direção dele e se apresentou dizendo:

\- Sou Kate. Espero que eu contracene com você lindo - estendeu a mão para Ren. Como ele é acostumado com hábitos ocidentais, apertou a sua mão e disse:

\- Será um prazer trabalharmos com você, por favor cuide bem de nós - e fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.

Isso fez com que Kate se lembrasse que realmente tinha chegado no Japão e que deveria se comportar mais apropriadamente. Entendendo a mensagem de Ren, fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça e olhando para todos disse:

\- Será um prazer trabalhar com todos vocês, por favor cuidem bem de mim - dito isso olhou para Ren e deu uma piscadinha para ele.

"Garota esperta" Ren pensou.

\- Por favor Kate san, se dirija para a maquiagem para que possamos começar - disse o diretor Ozu.

As primeiras cenas se passaram sem nenhuma complicação. Foram rodadas cenas entre as duas personagens principais de Ruriko (que se chamava Hikari) e a de Kate (que tinha o mesmo nome de sua personagem).

Na história as duas se tornaram amigas pois Kate era aluna de intercâmbio e teve muitas dificuldades para se adaptar, Hikari foi ajudá-la e acabaram se tornando amigas.

A cena seguinte seria de Ren (Ryou) junto com Asaki Himuro (Saitou) que interpretava seu melhor amigo. Ryou contava para Souta que finalmente tinha tomado coragem para pedir Hikari em namoro. Seria essa noite, já que iriam ver um filme juntos no cinema.

\- Corta! - gritou o diretor. - Está muito bom, Ren, Asaaki. Ren, pode ir se trocar, a próxima cena será do passeio com Hikari.

Ruriko ficou toda contente e não pôde esconder um sorriso, na próxima cena ela iria beijar Tsuruga San! Estava eufórica!

Kate percebeu e foi conversar com ela:

\- Que sorte, logo de cara vai contracenar com o bonitão ali! Se eu fosse você não desgrudaria dele nem um minuto sequer!

Ruriko levou aquilo como um desafio e com cara de desdém respondeu para Kate:

\- Olhe e aprenda. E foi em direção ao cenário.

\- Ação! - gritou o diretor mas teve que parar e recomeçar a cena diversas vezes. Às vezes Ruriko agarrava demais o braço de Ren e por isso a atuação ficava nada natural, ela estava tão empolgada pela cena do beijo que não estava pensando direito.

Ren já estava ficando levemente irritado, era a segunda vez que trabalhava com Ruriko desde aquela vez em que Kyoko teve que interpretar o papel dela para desafiá-la a atuar direito em Purple Down.

Quando o diretor cortou a cena pela terceira vez Ren perguntou:

\- Senhor diretor, o que acha de gravarmos a cena do beijo? Acredito que Ruriko está preocupada com a cena a seguir e por isso está um pouco distraída. Não é verdade Ruriko san? - perguntou Ren olhando para ela e dando o aquele sorriso encantador que Yashiro e Kyoko conheciam muito bem.

A garota fez que sim mecanicamente, passando da cor branca como a neve para o vermelho vivo.

\- Sim! Concordo diretor! - disse ela.

\- Certo, vamos voltar rodar a cena do beijo então, prontos? - perguntou o diretor.

Ruriko e Ren voltaram a seus personagens e então o diretor gritou:

\- Ação! - a cena começou:

\- Hikari chan, você gostou do filme? - perguntou Ryou se aproximando mais dela quando deixaram a sala de cinema.

\- Sim! disse ela levemente corada. Os dois tinham assistido a um filme romântico de mãos dadas praticamente o filme todo.

Ryou e Hikari andaram para fora do cinema, já estava de noite. Ryou iria deixar Hikari em sua casa. Quando passaram perto de uma praça Ryou parou e respirou fundo. Hikari viu que ele parou e parou também:

\- Ryou kun, está tudo bem?

\- Hikari chan, já faz um tempo que estamos saindo...estou gostando muito de você. Será que você poderia aceitar ser a minha namorada?

Hikari perdeu o ar, estava esperando Ryou tomar a iniciativa por meses e finalmente tinha acontecido! Ela estava tão apaixonada por Ryou que parecia um sonho realizado. Tinha até dificuldades em se concentrar nas aulas quando estudavam na mesma sala. Ela abaixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos nas bochechas tentando esconder o seu rubor.

\- Hikari chan?! - Ryou estava esperando uma resposta. Como percebeu a reação da garota entendeu o recado. Se aproximou devagar, tirou as mãos dela de suas bochechas...

*Pensamento de Ren "É só imaginar que é a Kyoko". Nesse momento ele enxergou a sua hokai favorita. "O rubor nas bochechas é igualzinho".

Ryou foi descendo as mãos dela devagar, a puxou para perto de seu peito e a beijou docemente. Se afastaram e se olharam demoradamente. Hikari estava totalmente vermelha com os olhos marejados e a expressão de Ren (Ryou) era a mesma quando olha para Kyoko. Hikari então quebrou o silencio dizendo:

\- Sim, aceito namorar com você Ryou kun!

Ryou a puxou para seu peito novamente, só que dessa vez um pouco mais forte e a beijou novamente. Foi um beijo mais cheio de paixão. Ruriko estava começando a delirar quando o diretor gritou:

\- Corta!

Foi para a sorte de Ren pois a atriz já estava entrando em ebulição. Ren a olhou e disse:

\- Muito bem Kumiko san - e saiu da cena antes mesmo que o diretor pedisse. Ele sabia que ela iria precisar de uma pausa e isso fez com que desse um sorriso gratificante, contente e convencido de si mesmo por deixá la naquele estado.

Yashiro foi atrás de Ren para lhe oferecer água e também o script e começou a provocar o ator:

\- Uau! Aquele beijo foi realmente o máximo, você deixou Ruriko san extremamente derretida, né?!

\- Primeiramente, não fui eu e sim Ryou e segundo, aquela não era Ruriko san e sim Hikari chan Yashiro - disse Ren não gostando muito da brincadeira.

\- O que houve Ren?! Você está irritado? Já sei! Você gostaria que o beijo que deu fosse em uma certa pessoa… hã - perguntou Yashiro estendendo a mão com uma garrafa de água para Ren, que o fuzilava com o olhar. Nesse momento Kate apareceu sorrateiramente pegando a garrafa da mão de Yashiro.

Ela desrosqueou a tampa e tomou um gole demorado bem devagar. Ren e Yashiro ficaram sem reação. Enquanto ela tomava a água lentamente, olhava fixamente nos olhos de Ren, quando terminou desencostou a garrafa dos lábios e usou o outro dedo para limpar o canto da boca, enquanto limpava a boca bem devagar a mantia entreaberta, isso tudo olhando fixamente para Ren, quando terminou deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

\- Que delícia.

Yashiro ficou todo vermelho. Ele sabia que ela não estava se referindo à água.

Ela colocou a garrafa na mão de Ren e a tampa na mão de Yashiro dizendo:

\- Se você consegue atuar desse jeito com aquela garota, imagine como vai ser quando atuar comigo!

\- Então espero que tenhamos mais garrafas de água, já que só de imaginar você quase acabou com toda a minha Kate san - respondeu Ren com o sorriso do Imperador da Noite - Com sua licença.

Dessa vez foi Kate que ficou sem reação, não esperava uma atitude como essa. Se fosse como de costume teria uma presa fácil com essa atuação mas Ren pareceu não cair nas suas graças e isso com certeza o deixava muito mais interessante.

Yashiro foi atrás de Ren, que ao pedir licença saiu em disparada sem ao menos escutar a resposta de Kate, ele estava se segurando para não dar risada mas quando entraram no camarim do ator Yashiro não se controlou, gargalhou muito em meio a sua risada dizia:

\- Realmente, hoje você não está de bom humor! kkkkk

Ren suspirou, pensando que gravar essa novela seria mais desafiante do que tinha imaginado.

As coisas poderiam estar ruins mas ao invés de melhorarem elas pioraram mais um pouco porque quando voltou para o set deu de cara com ninguém menos que Fuwa Sho. "Ah não, o que esse tipo faz aqui?!" - pensou Ren ao cruzar com Sho.

O diretor começou a falar como se estivesse escutando os pensamentos de Ren.

\- Fuwa Sho está aqui para acompanhar os ensaios, ele fará as músicas da nossa trama e irá acompanhar as filmagens, depois voltará para gravarmos o vídeo clip juntamente com o elenco. Por favor trabalhem bem com ele.

Ren estava ansioso para que aquilo acabasse logo. Só a presença de Sho terminou de estragar seu dia. Precisava se concentrar para acabar com esse mal humor. Respirou fundo e sentiu o telefone vibrar e notou que era uma mensagem. Ao abrir viu que Kyoko tinha escrito: "Tudo certo para amanhã Tsuruga san? Estou muito curiosa a respeito do que precisa da minha ajuda. De qualquer forma, até lá ^_^ Kyoko." A sua cara de irritado no mesmo momento se abriu em um belo sorriso.

O diretor chamou Ren e Kumiko para retornar as filmagens e Ren retornou ao papel de Ryou. Dessa vez o fez bem mais contente porque se lembrou que o mesmo sentimento que Ryou tem por Hikari é o mesmo que sente por Kyoko e nesse momento nada mais importava.


	4. Uma visita ao parque florido

**Olá galera =) esse capítulo é muito, muito, muito, fofo S2. Espero que gostem. Pesquisei um lugar perfeito para Ren e Kyoko passearem e encontrei um parque super famoso, não muito longe de Tokyo, que é realmente muito lindo. Se quiserem imaginar melhor basta colar Ashikaga Flower Park no google e se maravilharem. Críticas, sugestões e elogios são muuuuuito bem vindos. bjs =****

 **Lembrando que também escrevi essa história nesses sites/;**

/historia/fator-ciume-7622957

/fanfics/visualizar/23783/capitulo-2-expectativas-alcanadas

Kyoko tinha acabado de acordar se sentindo muito ansiosa para encontrar Tsuruga San. Rapidamente pulou da cama e escolheu uma roupa leve e confortável como o seu senpai tinha dito para ela fazer. Optou por um vestido branco rodado de pequenas florzinhas verdes. Desceu para cozinha e foi tomar o seu café da manhã, quando terminou de se arrumar se dirigiu para o lado de fora do restaurante para esperar pelo seu senpai, nesse mesmo momento Ren chegou.

Kyoko se dirigiu ao carro alegremente:

\- Bom dia Tsuruga san.

Kyoko reparou que Ren estava usando uma camisa pólo azul clara e um short jeans branco, reparou também em um belo anel com uma pedrinha azul que estava usando.

\- Bom dia Mogami san.

Kyoko entrou no carro de Ren que entregou uma sacola para ela. Quando ela foi abrir a sacola para ver o que tinha dentro notou que tinha uma peruca preta de cabelos longos e franja e uma loira, curta, de cabelos encaracolados. Tinha também um par de óculos de grau.

\- O que é isso Tsuruga San?

\- Isso, Mogami san, será o nosso disfarce para o dia de hoje - responder Ren pegando a peruca loira e colocando na cabeça. Pegou também o óculos de grau - o que achou desse visual? perguntou dando risada.

No mesmo instante Kyoko pensou em Corn por causa da cor do cabelo. Sorrio para ele:

\- Ficou muito bom Tsuruga san.

Ela não deixou de pensar que seria um bocado difícil passar o dia todo com Ren quando ele se parecia tanto com Corn, ainda bem que ele usava um óculos de grau que os deixava um pouco diferentes.

\- Essa daqui é pra você - disse Ren colocando a peruca preta na cabeça de Kyoko.

Por essa ela não esperava, a sensação de Ren tocando em seu cabelo, não pode deixar de sentir um pequeno rubor.

Ren se aproveitou e disse:

\- Você fica muito bem com o cabelo castanho - e sorriu um doce sorriso.

\- Obrigada Tsuruga San - ela disse abaixando cabeça envergonhada - Meu cabelo costumava ser dessa cor, mas então ... que vamos fazer?

\- Nós vamos até o parque! respondeu ele sorrindo.

\- Queeeeee?! era pra isso que o senhor precisava de ajuda?!

\- Era sim Mogami san, é muito chato visitar um parque sozinho, você não concorda?

Kyoko olhou pra ele com uma cara duvidosa. Ao ver a cara dela Ren perguntou:

\- Será que você não está querendo ir comigo Mogami San?

\- Não… quer dizer… não é isso Tsuruga san. Vai ser ótimo ir. Disse tentando consertar a situação, ela realmente estava feliz por ir à um parque mas não deixou de ficar nervosa quando pensou que estaria sozinha com o seu senpai. Por um instante pensou em Setsu e Caim e teve que balançar a cabeça para esse pensamento ir embora.

Ren achou muito engraçado o desespero de Kyoko e decidiu contar a ela seus planos.

\- Mogami san, te chamei aqui pois preciso de sua ajuda para melhorar a construção de meu novo personagem em uma trama que estou participando. Por isso precisamos nos disfarçar. Pensei em irmos até o Ashikaga Flower Park, em Tochigi para melhor praticar, o que acha?

\- Ashikaga? Sempre tive curiosidade em visitar esse parque… é tão lindoooo mas não é um pouco longe Tsuruga san?

\- Pode não ser assim tão perto mas lá é realmente muito bonito. A propósito, teremos que mudar os nossos nomes para preservar as nossas identidades. Que nome você escolheria para mim Mogami san?

\- Humm … - Kyoko olhou para ele vendo sua peruca loira e a primeira coisa que pensou foi Corn, eles estavam muito parecidos a não ser pelos olhos negros de Tsuruga san e os óculos. Então se esforçou para pensar em qual príncipe ele poderia ser e disse para ele batendo as mãos:

\- Philip!

\- Seria esse algum príncipe? - perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso já sabendo a resposta.

\- É... sim. É o príncipe da Bela Adormecida - respondeu Kyoko com o rosto um pouco vermelho.

\- Se eu serei príncipe então também te darei um nome de princesa, deixe-me ver … - pensou Ren batendo o dedo no queixo, ele não sabia muitos nomes de princesas encantadas … - Você será … Bell!

Nesse momento os olhos da Kyoko se encheram de lágrimas, se imaginou dançando com o vestido amarelo no salão de um palácio encantado, "Ai que maravilha eu sou uma princesa".

Ren a deixou viajar um pouco na terra de La La Land.

\- Mogami san? Mogami san.

\- Há desculpe, disse algo?

\- Só o que queria dizer que já está tudo combinado, agora só precisamos agir naturalmente, como se fossemos um casal.

\- Um casal?! Quer dizer… como na, nam, namorados? - perguntou Kyoko não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

\- Sim. Algum problema com isso Mogami san?

\- Não - mentiu ela - É que não preparei a personalidade da minha personagem.

Ren sabia que ela estava mentindo, Kyoko não sabia mentir, mas fingiu não perceber e continuou com o plano.

\- Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar. Você pode ser você mesma mas por favor, me chame de Philip kun á partir de agora - disse Ren sorrindo satisfeito.

\- Ah… certo!

Kyoko não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, ela teria que passar o dia sendo ela mesma, interpretando a namorada de Tsuruga Ren?! "Ah, como isso pôde acontecer?!" e além disso, iriam passear em um lugar super romântico. Como conseguiria esconder seus sentimentos por ele desse jeito?!

\- Bell chan, você está bem? - disse Ren ao ver a cara de Kyoko, ele não conseguia distinguir se ela estava prestes a desmaiar ou ter um colapso nervoso. Dessa vez ele tinha pego pesado. Obrigar a garota a fingir ser a sua namorada… se sentiu um egoísta, estava quase pensando em desistir quando ouviu uma voz doce dizer:

\- Claro Philip kun.

A viagem até o parque Ashikaga Flower se passou bem rápido. Ren colocou uma música alegre para descontrair o clima e os dois conversaram alegremente construindo seus personagens, imaginando como um casal poderia ser.

\- O que você acha de almoçarmos antes do nosso passeio Bell chan?

\- Claro Philip kun! O que gostaria de comer?

Ren adorava a idéia de ser chamado "kun". Era tão bom ouvir isso de Kyoko. Sempre que ela dizia "kun" ela sorria e isso a deixava mais bonita.

\- Sei que você gosta de macarronada. Tem um restaurante italiano pequeno, mas bem aconchegante, não muito longe do parque. Ele é igual ao do filme da Dama e o Vagabundo que você tanto gosta - sorrio Ren.

\- Ah Philip kun! Será maravilhoso. Eu adoraria!

Chegando no restaurante com aspecto italiano, o garçom os levou até uma mesa redonda com uma toalha quadriculada vermelha e um vaso com uma florzinha dentro.

Eles pediram macarronada com almôndegas. Kyoko estava muito contente, já tinha esquecido que estava com vergonha de seu sempai e começou a agir como Bell com mais naturalidade. Era ótimo ter um namorado como Philip. Ele era encantador e agradável. Kyoko se deixou levar pela sua personagem e estava completamente apaixonada.

\- Philip kun - disse Kyoko segurando um garfo com macarronada em frente a Philip - Abra bem grande.

Philip abriu a boca e ela colocou a comida dentro da boca dele. - Hum, o seu é mais gostoso - disse ele e os dois riram.

Terminado o almoço se dirigiram para o parque. Quando entraram lá, Ren segurou a mão de Kyoko enquanto passeavam.

Eles passearam por caminhos cobertos pelas árvores chamadas Glicínias. Era um passeio muito bonito porque as árvores tinham galhos que formavam arcos e era possível passar embaixo desses arcos repletos de pequenas flores. Elas exalavam um cheiro agradável que mostrava que a primavera tinha chegado.

Quando foram passar por uma ponte curvada em cima de um lago, decidiram parar para olhar melhor o ambiente. O tempo estava bom e uma pequena brisa balançava os galhos das árvores fazendo as dançar por cima da ponte. Isso dava uma sensação maravilhosa.

\- Bell chan - falou Philip segurando a mão dela por cima do corredor da ponte - Quero te dar um presente, por favor aceite.

Philip tirou do bolso uma caixinha de anel. Abriu mostrando para Bell. Ela viu um belo anel de prata escovada com uma pequena fada com asas azuis brilhantes. Em seguida ele perguntou:

\- Bell chan, você gostaria de ser minha namorada?

O rosto de Bell corou - Mas nós já não somos namorados?

\- É que, eu não tinha te perguntado apropriadamente - sussurrou no ouvido dela - e então? Você aceita?

\- Sim - disse ela abaixando a cabeça.

Philip pegou a mão dela, colocou o anel e deu um beijo em sua mão.

A brisa leve e agradável da primavera fez com que os galhos balançassem e as flores da árvore voassem. Nesse instante, Philip pegou a mão de Bell e em seguida levantou o queixo dela, trazendo para mais perto dele, mais perto de sua boca. Mais perto …

Kyoko se deixou levar pelo sentimento de Bell e o sentimento dela por Ren. Ela queria muito beijar o seu sempai! Naquela hora, nada mais importava… Foram chegando mais perto… mais perto… foi quando ouviram um click e um flash de luz.

Os dois viraram no mesmo momento na direção da luz para ver quem tinha os fotografado.

"Nós estamos disfarçados! Quem será que pode ter nos conhecido?!" - pensou Ren já completamente fora de seu papel.

Quando se viraram, viram … uma velhinha!

Era uma senhora bem velhinha. Ela estava sorrindo para o casal.

Ren pegou a mão de Kyoko, sem pensar, e foi em direção à velhinha.

A senhora estava com uma câmera bem antiga, daquelas que revela a foto no mesmo instante que se fotografa.

\- Boa tarde, como vai a senhora? - disse Ren abaixando a cabeça como sinal de respeito.

\- Eu vou bem meu jovem. Desculpa atrapalhar o momento de vocês dois mas não pude resistir. Era o momento perfeito. Me lembrou muito a minha juventude. Olhem, a foto ficou realmente linda - ela mostrou a foto para eles.

Na foto, Kyoko estava com a mão no peito de Ren, dava para ver o brilho do anel em seu dedo, o rosto de dela demonstrava uma expressão apaixonada. Estavam bem próximos um do outro, prontos para se beijarem. Os dois estavam bem no centro da ponte e em cima deles, os galhos da árvore se balançavam com o vento, soltando as flores por todos os lados. Realmente a foto ficou muito bonita.

\- A senhora entende que esse é um momento muito íntimo meu e da minha noiva? - disse Ren, abraçando Kyoko de lado.

Kyoko ficou toda vermelha, não esperava um abraço na frente de uma senhora. E ainda mais sendo chamada de "sua noiva", "Que isso?!" - ela pensou. Mas em seguida se lembrou que era Tsuruga san resolvendo um problema que apareceu.

\- Quando a senhora gostaria de receber por essa foto? - perguntou Ren à senhora.

\- Ah não meu filho, ela não está a venda - disse a senhora dando um sorriso gentil - Essa fotografia trouxe a tona minhas lembranças antigas, por isso não posso entregar à vocês.

Nesse instante Ren sacou muito dinheiro de sua carteira e a senhora arregalou os olhos.

\- Nesse caso posso abrir uma exceção! - disse ela dando uma risadinha e pegando o dinheiro da mão de Ren.

Duas pessoas apareceram correndo e gritando:

\- Vovó, a senhora sumiu denovo! Se sente bem? - disse um dos netos dela.

\- Me sinto muito bem querido. Só queria ver melhor a árvore sobre o lago - disse dando uma piscada para o Ren - Se cuidem meus jovens - disse se despedindo dos dois.

\- Adeus - disseram os dois juntos e suspiraram aliviados…

Kyoko e Ren olharam melhor a foto e depois se olharam… Kyoko soltou a mão de Ren, fez uma cara de choro e já ia se debruçar em dogeza quando Ren a impediu.

\- Não se preocupe Mogami san, por favor não faça isso. Realmente achei que ela tinha nos conhecido mas parece que me enganei. A propósito, você atuou muitíssimo bem. Realmente me ajudou, muito obrigado Mogami san - Ren fez uma pequena reverência à Kyoko.

Kyoko corou e respondeu:

\- Ah, não foi nada Tsuruga san, éeee, sobre esse anel…

Ren interrompeu Kyoko de tirar o anel do dedo dizendo:

\- Mogami san, quero que aceite esse anel como presente de White Day um pouco atrasado. Você me ajudou muito e quero que aceite como forma de retribuição. Você poderia ficar com ele? - Ren fechou a mão de Kyoko.

\- Mas Tsuruga san, esse anel deve ter sido muito caro e …

\- Esse anel era necessário para o papel que eu precisava ensaiar, além do mais, comprei um pra mim também - Ren mostrou o seu anel - Esse é um presente que representa todo o meu agradecimento por você me ajudar sempre que preciso, além de ser um retorno de White Day e mesmo assim você não vai aceitar? - Ren queria usar a cara de cachorrinho pidão de Caim e Kuon mas se manteve fiel a Tsuruga Ren, olhando seriamente nos olhos de Kyoko.

\- Sendo assim eu aceito. Obrigada Tsuruga san! - agradeceu ela com a reverência que sempre fazia.

\- De nada. Sorrio Ren. Agora devemos ir Mogami san. Vamos voltar?

\- Sim! - disse Kyoko cheia de vigor.

A volta para casa foi muito rápida, conversaram de assuntos diversos e riram bastante. Na chegada ao Darumaya, Kyoko tirou o seu disfarce de Bell.

\- Obrigada pelo passeio Tsuruga san. Me diverti muito hoje.

\- Eu também me diverti Mogami san. Te agradeço muito. Boa noite - ele deu aquele sorriso encantador, totalmente irresistível para Kyoko, que teve que pular do carro logo para não se derreter todinha.

\- Boa noite Tsuruga san, até mais.

Ela entrou dentro de casa pensando que agora que começaria a parte mais difícil, afinal, como conseguiria enganar seu coração depois tudo isso?! Esse passeio com Tsuruga san a fez entender o quanto estava apaixonada pelo seu sempai e isso a deixava muito triste porque sabia que não era correspondida - suspirou fundo pensando "preciso de um banho gelado".


	5. O dia mais agitado e cansativo

Olá galera =)

Preparei esse capítulo para quem gosta da Mokooo, não está muito grande mas ficou bem legal. Prometo grandes acontecimentos para o próximo capítulo

Mua hahahaha

Se leu e gostou me dê sua opinião =)

Beijos

 **SkipBeat não me pertence!**

**lembrando que também postei essa Fic nos seguintes site.

s/12310680/1/Jealous-Factor-Fator-Ci%C3%BAmes

/historia/fator-ciume-7622957

/fanfics/visualizar/23783/capitulo-2-expectativas-alcanadas

Kyoko acordou cansada novamente. Isso estava virando uma rotina. Sempre que ia dormir, por mais cansada que estava, se lembrava da cena de quase beijo com Tsuruga san e acabava perdendo o sono.

Desde o ocorrido não tinha mais visto ou falado com ele. Sempre que olhava o anel pensava nele. Era um sentimento muito forte.

Kyoko tinha guardado o anel na sua caixa de coisas preciosas, junto com a pedra do Corn e a Princesa Rosa.

Ela se levantou e como sempre fazia, abriu a caixa para olhar o anel e pensou "se eu ficar guardando esse anel, não vou conseguir esquecer o que houve, foi somente o papel de Bell que eu estava interpretando… se Tsuruga san soubesse que estou levando para o lado pessoal, o que ele iria pensar de mim?! "

\- Já sei! Princesa Rosa, por favor me ajude de novo!

Kyoko tirou o pingente da Princesa Rosa da corrente de prata e colocou o anel na corrente e em seguida colocou a corrente no pescoço.

\- Agora sim! Vou me acostumar com esse anel e voltar a dormir bem de novo! - sorriu e foi se preparar para o trabalho.

Como hoje não teria gravação do Lotus on the Mud, Kyoko não teve que acordar tão cedo, só teria que ir á escola e fazer seus trabalhos na cessão Love Me, voltaria para casa cedo pelo menos foi o que pensou., por que

Depois de já ter chego na LME, entrou na sala da Love me e viu sua bela amiga.

\- Mokooo sannnn - disse correndo para abraça la como sempre fazia e Kanae se esquivou de seu abraço, como sempre fazia.

\- Mooo, por que você sempre tem que tentar fazer isso?! Não nos vimos ontem na gravação?! Que saco!

Kyoko fez cara de triste e pediu desculpas, quando estava dando uma desculpa esfarrapada, Kanae notou o anel pendurado em seu pescoço.

\- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?! - gritou Kanae apontando para o anel.

\- Ah?! Quê?! "O que eu vou falar pra ela?" - pensou Kyoko - Nada.

\- Você não confia mesmo em mim não é?! Eu não sei porque gasto meu tempo com você!

Kanae já estava virando as costas para sair quando Kyoko disse com a cabeça baixa:

\- Tsuruga san deu ele para mim - e corou.

Nesse instante Kanae se virou e gritou:

\- O QUÊEE?! "ele finalmente se declarou e ela não ia me contar?!" - Desembucha, como foi? - ela pegou o braço da amiga e a fez sentar no sofá e sentou ao lado dela.

\- Tsuruga san me levou até o parque Ashikaga Flower e me deu isso, quando estávamos quase nos beijando, uma senhora tirou uma foto mas Tsuruga San resolveu rapidinho…

\- O quê? Então ele finalmente se declarou para você? Vocês estão namorando?

\- O que você quer dizer com se declarou? Não você está entendendo tudo errado Moko san!

Nesse instante a porta da sala se abriu em um sopetão, Kyoko e Kanae se assustaram com a velocidade que um homenzinho entrou na sala.

\- Por favor vocês duas são da cessão Love me certo? Preciso de ajuda agora mesmo, o show está para começar e estou com menos funcionários para arrumar o estúdio! Venham agora, vamos - ao dizer isso, saiu apressado e as garotas tiveram que correr atrás dele para conseguir acompanhá-lo. O trabalho junto ao pessoal do staff foi bem pesado, carregaram muitas caixas, ajudaram a preparar os fios, o cenário e até na limpeza.

\- Você por favor, vá buscar a roupa do apresentador na Ala Norte, com a correria de mudança de estúdio deve ter ido para o lugar errado. Falou o homenzinho se dirigindo à Kyoko.

\- Certo! Disse Kyoko saindo em disparada.

Chegou na Ala Norte e conversou com a figurinista e ela foi procurar a roupa. Kyoko estava aguardando quando o telefone vibrou. Quando ela viu que era uma ligação restrita já imaginou quem poderia ser.

\- O que você quer?!

\- Credo, está de mau humor sua horrorosa?! - respondeu Sho.

\- Você acabou de me deixar de mau humor seu idiota. Disse ela olhando para os lados, vendo se alguém a tinha ouvido e pensando se a figurinista ainda iria demorar demais. - Está me ligando pra quê?

\- Estou te ligando porque tenho algo de seu interesse - respondeu ele.

\- E o que seria? Uma katana bem afiada pra eu te degolar?! - disse Kyoko com o sorriso malévolo no rosto enquanto seus demoninhos voavam em círculo sem parar.

\- Muito engraçado! Você não parece assim tão engraçadinha nessa foto que tenho aqui na minha mão.

\- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Kyoko.

\- Eu estava mexendo em uma caixa de papelão que você esqueceu no apartamente em que morávamos e encontrei uma foto sua, olhando pra mim toda apaixonada! Há Há Há que hilário essa sua cara de idiota. O mais interessante foi que uma revista me pediu uma foto antiga minha para postar para as minhas fãs e de repente acho essa foto idiota. Há Há Há.

Sho estava mentindo para ela, nenhuma revista tinha pedido foto para ele mas sabia que Kyoko acreditaria.

Kyoko sabia de que foto ele estava falando, era uma em que os pais de Sho o fotografaram e ela estava mais atrás, não era pra ela ter aparecido na foto mas saiu sem querer. Ela estava com se o estivesse espiando por detrás de uma árvore com cara de admiração total por Sho, realmente, com cara de boba apaixonada...Kyoko pensou irritada "que droga! não posso deixar que me vejam com essa cara de idiota e se alguém me reconhecer na foto?!"

\- Está bem! O que vc quer que eu faça para ter essa foto de volta?!

\- Nossa, você quer tanto ela de volta assim? Você deve me amar demais eim! há há há! - disse Sho.

\- Shotaroooo sei imbecil!

\- Olha, só pra te mostrar como eu sou bonzinho eu vou fazer o favor de te devolver essa foto! Hoje estarei no estúdio Akatoki às 19h. Se você não quiser que eu entregue essa foto para a revista publicar venha buscar. Ah, e aproveita que você estará pela rua e traz um Onigiri pra mim ok?! Se certifique que seja meu sabor favorito.

"Esse imbecil além de me chantagear, ainda fica me fazendo de empregada! Mas não tenho escolha…" - Tá bom, eu levo. respondeu ela de mau humor.

\- Ah e aproveita também e me traz... Sho ouviu uma voz chamar por Kyoko.

\- Eu tenho que desligar. - Kyoko desligou o telefone enquanto ele ainda estava falando.

\- Aqui está Kyoko chan. - a figurinista disse enquanto entregava a roupa do apresentador para Kyoko. Ela agradeceu e saiu correndo, afinal o show logo estava para começar.

Moko san já tinha percebido que Kyoko estava se esquivando para contar o que houve entre ela e Tsuruga san. Sempre que ela ia tocar no assunto, sua amiga arruma uma tarefa pra fazer. O que as deixou ainda mais ocupadas, o homem baixinho, que era o diretor do programa, adorou a proatividade de Kyoko e a encheu de tarefas.

Já estava quase na hora de irem embora e Kyoko tinha desaparecido de novo. Quando viu a amiga chegando com a roupa do apresentador se aproximou dela e já disse sem paciência:

\- Então?! vai me contar ou não?!

\- Moko san... já sei! E se fossemos até a sorveteria?! Ainda tenho um tempinho antes de ir para o meu outro compromisso.

Kanae aceitou depois de Kyoko a convencer e logo em seguida o diretor baixinho as agradeceu pelo ótimo trabalho dando carimbos de nota 10 em suas cadernetas, elas foram juntas se trocar e em seguida foram para sorveteria que Kyoko tanto adorava.

Kyoko começou a falar alegremente de como gostava do sorvete de chá verde que só saia na época da primavera e Moko ficou irritada:

\- Você está me enrolando! Você está ou não namorando o Tsuruga?

\- Moko san... por favor fale isso mais baixo e se alguém escutar?! - Olha, não sei de onde você tirou isso, como poderia alguém como Tsuruga san namorar alguém como eu?!

\- Você é tonta mesmo! Então me explica esse anel caríssimo aí pendurado no seu pescoço!

Kyoko explicou tudo para Moko, sobre fingirem ser um casal, trocarem de nome, se disfarçarem, o almoço romântico, o passeio ainda mais romântico, sobre a foto e sobre a quantia que tinha pago na foto. Só não quis mencionar sobre o quase beijo mas no momento que decidiu não contar essa parte corou em apenas se lembrar.

Moko san escutava tudo atentamente enquanto tomava seu sorvete de chá verde e não deixava de pensar como Tsuruga San é espertinho. Por que não dizia logo para Kyoko que ele gosta dela? Com certeza Kyoko também gosta dele… Ficou pensando.

\- Kyoko, você acha tão errado assim ele gostar de você? E se eu te disser que ele gosta de você?

\- Eu vou dizer que você está maluca Moko san! - disse Kyoko dando risada.

\- Esse anel prova que ele gosta de você! Óbvio!

\- Eu já te disse, esse anel ele deu pra Bell, quando pediu ela em namoro.

\- Ele pediu ela em namoro? Ele pediu você em namoro! Ele tentou te beijar? - perguntou Kanae.

Kyoko corou, ela tinha que sair dali. Moko san estava fazendo ela se lembrar da cena e seu coração não ia aguentar, realmente batia muito forte e fazia ela desejar ainda mais seu sempai e isso era errado.

Kyoko olhou no relógio e disse:

\- Já está ficando tarde, se eu não for agora vou me atrasar.

\- Mooo, então você vai se atrasar! Porque você não vai sair daqui antes de me contar essa história direito! Você disse que ele pagou muito caro pela foto que a senhora tirou, então ela fotografou vocês se beijando certo?!

\- NÃOOOO VOCÊ ENTENDEU ERRADOOO, ELA BATEU A FOTO ANTES! - disse Kyoko levantando da mesa e gritando alto. Todo mundo parou pra olhar.

\- Desculpe. - disse Kyoko sentando de novo e falando mais pra perto de Kotonami san: - Nós não chegamos a - corou - nos beijar. Depois que a senhorinha tirou a foto voltamos para a casa. E mesmo se tivéssemos nos beijado isso seria completamente normal porque Tsuruga san é muito profissional e ainda te digo que eu estava completamente no meu papel.

\- Então porque você está usando esse anel ai no seu pescoço?

Agora Moko san tinha pego ela de vez, com ela iria explicar isso?!... tinha que fugir... - então, preciso muito mesmo ir Moko san. Podemos conversar outro dia? Por favor. Pediu fazendo cara de cachorrinho, igual de Cain Hell.

\- Tá bom... vai. Mas você não me escapa da próxima vez! - Respondeu Kanae enquanto sua amiga agradecia, se despedia e saia correndo, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Essa Kyoko... quando ela vai enxergar o que está na cara dela?!" Pensou vendo sua amiga se afastar ao longe.


	6. O dia que o coração quase parou

Olá galera, quanto tempo. Por favor me desculpem pela demora em postar. Meu PC deu pau ¬¬

Vou até fazer um rezuminho pra vcs se lembrarem da história.

Ren está participando de uma novela que contracena com Rumi e Kate Richards, Sho frequenta as gravações pois é responsável pela trilha sonora da novela. Nos últimos capítulos Sho chantagiou Kyoko dizendo que se ela não fosse até ele, ele entregaria uma foto comprometedora dos dois quando eram mais novos para a imprensa. Na verdade Sho só busca um pouco de inspiração para escrever em Kyoko... deu para lembrar?!

Então ai vamos nós =)

Se gostarem me contem. bjs

Kyoko estava se dirigindo para o estúdio de Sho quando lembrou que prometeu que levaria o Origini para ele. Ficou levemente irritada por ter que comprar comida para ele como fazia antigamente. "Aquele idiota, me fazendo de empregada de novo! Ele vai ver só!".

Assim que chegou passou na recepção para se identificar e as atendentes perguntaram para onde iria... "E agora?" não queria dizer que iria encontrar com Sho... quando ouviu uma voz familiar a chamar:

\- Kyoko Chan. - Disse Yashiro e pensou "Será que ela está aqui para encontrar Ren?"- olhou para as atendentes:

\- Por favor pode deixá la entrar, ela está comigo.

Kyoko entrou e agradeceu Yashiro. E ele disse: - Venha comigo.

Kyoko entrou no estúdio, eles estavam gravando e para sua surpresa Ren estava no Set. Ela não sabia que o encontraria no estúdio, como ela tinha chegado um pouco mais cedo do que tinha combinado com Sho decidiu assistir um pouco da gravação. Lembrou se de como gostava de ver seu sempai atuar e se sentou em uma cadeira do lado de Yashiro.

\- Ação. - O diretor gritou. Quando viu Ren voltando para a cena, "Quem era aquela atriz com ele?" - pensou Kyoko "Nossa, não acredito! É a Kate Richards!" Kyoko a achou ainda mais bonita pessoalmente era alta e tinha um corpo definido, seu cabelo loiro e olhos verdes a fez lembrar de Corn. Decidiu prestar atenção na cena:

\- Não podemos fazer isso Ryou, Hikari e a minha melhor amiga... não posso trair ela... - disse Kate baixando a cabeça.

\- Eu sei Kate eu também não posso trair Hikari mas não consigo parar de pensar em você - Ryou pegou as mãos de Kate - Nós podíamos tentar conversar com ela... Eu vou conversar com ela, vou terminar nosso namoro!

\- Não! Você não pode terminar o namoro com ela! - Disse Kate com lágrimas nos olhos e soltando suas mãos de Ryou. Ela se virou de costas para ele não ver suas lágrimas mas já era tarde demais, ele as tinha visto.

Pensamento de Kyoko:

"Esse idiota desse Ryou tentando trair a namorada! Isso me faz lembrar de quando peguei Sho com aquela garota na escola...Suspirou fundo... Ele (Ryou) não pode fazer isso, não pode trair a sua namorada, com certeza não vai, ainda mais porque Kate pediu para ele não terminar com ela... será que aquela garota no colegial também falou isso pro Sho?"

cena:

Ainda virada de costas para Ryou, Kate disse:

\- Nós vamos parar de nos falar! Eu vou voltar para os Estados Unidos!

\- Não! disse Ryou virando Kate de frente para ele. - Você não pode! Disse bem alto. -Você não pode! - disse novamente com a voz mais triste. - Levantou o queixo de Kate e limpou suas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos. Os dois se olharam demoradamente, dava pra sentir que estavam lutando contra o que era certo e errado e dava pra sentir como se amavam e finalmente se beijaram.

Ao se beijarem não notaram que Hikari estava olhando.

Kyoko ao ver a cena sentiu uma mistura de sentimentos, se lembrou da traição de Sho mas o que mais doía era ver Ren fazendo uma cena de beijo tão parecida com que ele quase tinha feito com ela quando interpretava Bell, a cena em si não era igual mas o olhar que ele fez era o mesmo que até então só tinha feito pra ela. Sentiu traição misturada com um ciúmes sufocante. Mal conseguia respirar. Quando sentiu que uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Kyoko entrou em pânico, "O que estou fazendo? Porque estou chorando? Meu coração está doendo tanto. Por quê? E se alguém me ver?" olhou para Yashiro de relance, ele não estava olhando, se levantou e andou devagar para a saída. Yashiro a viu sair mas não pode dizer nada pois o estúdio deve ficar totalmente em silêncio quando uma cena está em andamento.

Quando ela finalmente saiu do estúdio correu na direção do corredor, ela estava chorando mais e procurou um lugar para chorar escondida mas acabou encostando na parede e ficou por alí mesmo. - Por que meu coração está doendo tanto? - se perguntou. Aos poucos foi se acalmando. Precisava encontrar um banheiro antes de encontrar Sho.

\- Ei. - Kyoko ouviu uma voz conhecida. Quando se virou viu Sho. - Você está bem?

Ela o olhou com uma cara de ódio mas sua expressão foi mudando aos poucos e por mais que tentasse não conseguiu parar de chorar.

Sho não sabia o que fazer, detestava quando Kyoko chorava justamente por não saber como a consolar. Ele ouviu um passo se aproximando, então a pegou pelo braço e disse:

\- Vem comigo. - Ele a colocou junto ao seu peito enquanto caminhavam para o seu camarim que não era muito distante dali. Quando chegaram ele a sentou no sofá e deu uma garrafa de água para ela e um lenço.

Ela bebeu a água e deu um suspiro e limpou suas lágrimas. Aos poucos foi parando de chorar de novo. Quando notou, Sho estava sentado em uma cadeira colocada bem em frente do sofá, estava calado olhando pra ela.

\- E então, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Sho sem jeito.

\- Nada. Caiu um cisco em meu olho. - Respondeu Kyoko com desdém.

Sho fez uma cara idiota para ela e ela o olhou com a mesma cara...

Os dois começaram a rir.

-E desde quando um cisco faz você chorar desse jeito? Então quer dizer que quando você era pequena caia muitos ciscos em seus olhos? - Perguntou Sho com uma cara debochada.

\- Sim caia muitos ciscos nos meus olhos quando eu era pequena! - Disse ela com um tom desafiante.

\- Você não está chorando por causa da atuação daquele atorzinho esta?

\- Claro que não idiota. Eu já te disse que era um cisco não disse?! Toma aqui. - Tirou da bolsa uma embalagem na qual tinha o origini que tinha comprado para o Sho. Fez isso na esperança de ele mudar de assunto e deu certo, ele viu seu origini favorito quando abriu a embalagem e ficou feliz como uma criança e já começou a comer.

\- Então, eu vim aqui te trazer isso como combinado, agora me dê o que me você me prometeu!

\- Eu não quero mais te dar. Disse Sho com a boca cheia.

\- SHOOTAROOO SEU IMBECIL! - Kyoko gritou embalada por seus demoninhos - Você me fez vir até aqui e agora diz que não vai me dar? Vai me dar sim! - Kyoko voou no pescoço dele e começou a estrangular ele.

\- Háaaaaaaa. - Sho começou sufocar com a boca cheia. -Tá bom eu dou!

\- Tá bom. - Kyoko voltou a se sentar com um rosto angelical.

Sho massageou sua garganta dizendo:

\- Você quase me matou! - Quando olhou para Kyoko ela fez sua cara de Mio e disse:

\- Você quer que eu continue?

\- Não tenho medo de você. Você ainda é a mesma garota sem graça de sempre, se não fosse, não se importaria com isso. - Pegou a foto no seu bolso e deu um sorriso malicioso.

Kyoko levantou rápido e tentou pegar a foto da mão de Sho mas ele afastou a mão muito rápido pra trás, quando fez isso Kyoko caiu em cima dele.

Sho segurou Kyoko pela cintura com a mão direita, soltou a foto no chão e segurou Kyoko com a mão esquerda também. Ela estava muito perto dele como nunca tinha ficado, mesmo quando se beijaram antes, nas duas vezes, não tinham ficado desse jeito, em um dos beijos foi de supetão, no outro ela estava fora de si. Foi então que ele disse baixinho no seu ouvido: - Só vou te dar essa foto se você me beijar.

\- Me solta seu idiota. Eu preferia morrer antes de te beijar! - Quanto tentou se soltar viu que era impossível e disse: - Eu vou gritar Shotaro!

\- Se você gritar o que vão achar de você? Compensa você estragar sua carreira? Se você gritar e alguém vir aqui vai até me fazer um favor, eu dou a foto para imprensa e aí a sua carreira acaba de vez! E eu vou ganhar de você! Você estará fora do showbiz pra sempre! - Dizendo isso ele a soltou. Assim que fez isso Kyoko o beijou. Ela segurou sua cabeça e o beijou.

Sho não estava esperando que ela fosse fazer isso, foi muito rápido. Quando se deu conta seus lábios estavam entrelaçados. Kyoko o beijou e ele respondeu a seu beijo ardentemente. Sho a abraçou e fechou os olhos, não podia acreditar que isso estava realmente acontecendo, ele estava delirando quando Kyoko se afastou depressa, abaixou e pegou a foto do chão, se levantou, pegou a bolsa e saiu batendo a porta.

"Não acredito que fiz isso!" pensou, "Preciso ir logo caso que aquele idiota queira vir atrás de mim".

Kyoko se esforçou o máximo para dar um bom beijo em Sho dessa vez, ela achava que se fosse capaz de fazê lo bem feito, talvez Sho não a perturbasse mais. Além disso, a cena que viu entre Kate e Tsuruga san mexeu muito com ela. De certa forma ela estava até um pouco aliviada por ter beijado alguém daquele jeito. Ela jamais admitiria isso mas também gostou do beijo.

\- Kyoko chan! - ouviu Yashiro a chamar.

\- Kyoko chan, eu estava te procurando, aonde você foi? - Yashiro notou um rubor em Kyoko e percebeu que seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados.

\- Ah Yashiro san, ah.., eu tive que atender uma ligação... - mentiu Kyoko.

\- Mas vocês está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Sim! Estou bem! - Disse Kyoko olhando para trás para ver se Sho a tinha seguido.

\- Você veio aqui para ver Ren certo? Olha, ele está alí. Reen. - Disse Yashiro acenando para o ator que estava tomando água e conversando com o diretor. - Espere aqui Kyoko chan, vou chamar ele.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer que não queria atrapalhar, Yashiro saiu em direção de Ren para trazê lo até Kyoko.

"Droga" pensou, "Ver Tsuruga san nesse momento era o que eu menos queria." Quando pensou que nada poderia ficar pior Sho apareceu na sua frente.

\- O que você quer? - Disse irritada.

Sho se abaixou e disse baixinho com um sorriso malicioso:

\- Você acha que aquela porcaria pode ser chamada de beijo? Mas já era de se esperar que uma garota sem graça desse um beijo sem graça.

Dito isso ele tirou a foto da mão de Kyoko e levantou bem alto onde ela não pudesse pegar.

\- Me devolve já! - Ela tentou pular para pegar e ele começou a dar risada. Todos olharam em direção aos dois. Foi quando Sho sentiu que a foto tinha saído de seus dedos.

\- Tsuruga san? - Disse Kyoko.

Sho se virou e disse:

\- Me devolve isso Tsuruga!

\- Olá Mogami san. Acho que isso te pertence. - Disse entregando a foto para Kyoko depois de a ter olhado rapidamente.

\- Obrigada.

Sho tentou tirar a foto da mão de Kyoko e Ren entrou na frente e o olhou com o olhar medonho de Kuon. Sho se afastou e disse:

\- Isso não é da sua conta Tsuruga.

\- Não me importa se é da minha conta ou não, não quero que você prejudique Mogami san e por favor me explique por que ela está com essa cara de choro.

Kyoko abaixou a cabeça.

\- Isso você vai ter que perguntar pra ela porque não faço a menor idéia! - Respondeu Sho.

Ren ao olhar Kyoko notou o anel em seu pescoço. Ele se virou para Kyoko, ficando de costas para Sho e sorriu docemente pegando o anel em sua gargantilha.

Kyoko notou que ele também estava usando o anel, mas ele estava usando em seu dedo.

Então sorriram um para o outro.

Sho notou a reação dos dois e a semelhança do anel e achou muito estranho e por cima tinha ficado muito bravo por Ren lhe dar as costas.

\- EI! - Gritou Sho.

Nesse momento Shoko san e Yashiro se aproximaram. Todos estavam olhando em direção a deles, sentindo uma certa tensão no ar.

Shoko como sempre tentava fazer com que Sho se comportasse direito na frente de todos e tentando apaziguar a situação perguntou:

\- Sho é melhor nós irmos, você já assistiu cenas o suficiente hoje não acha?

\- Você está assistindo cenas desse filme por quê? - perguntou Kyoko sem pensar.

\- Sho foi escolhido para compor as músicas desse filme Kyoko. - Sorriu Shoko ao responder na vez de Sho.

\- Só que até agora ele não compôs nada e vem aqui e só fica assistindo e distraindo as garotas do elenco. - Disse Ren.

Yashiro se segurou para não rir. E Shoko fez cara de que não gostou do comentário. Quando Sho ia responder às acusações de Ren, Kate se aproximou:

\- Quem são seus amigos meu amor? - Perguntou Kate abraçando Ren. Ela tinha chego sorrateira e eles nem a tinham notado até ela dizer alguma coisa.

\- Kate Richards! - Disse Kyoko.

\- Olá amiguinha. - Disse Kate olhando Kyoko de cima a baixo ainda abraçada com Ren.

Ren saiu do seu abraço e respondeu:

\- Essa é Mogami Kyoko, ele é minha houkai, você já deve ter ouvido falar dela.

\- Não, não ouvi. - Olhou Kyoko com desdém. - Você disse que me ajudaria com qualquer coisa que eu precisasse e nesse momento preciso passar a próxima cena com você, estou na dúvida de como devemos fazer o próximo beijo.

\- Eu já estou indo. - Respondeu Ren.

Kate olhou para cima, cruzou os braços e ficou esperando.

\- Tudo bem Tsuruga san eu já estava de saída. - Respondeu Kyoko - não quero te atrapalhar.

\- Posso pedir para Yashiro te dar uma carona até em casa?! - Disse Ren olhando para Yashiro, que fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Não. Não precisa, ainda é cedo, eu vou de ônibus.

Ren na verdade não queria que ela ficasse mais nem um minuto com Fuwa e Yashiro sabia disso.

\- Não esqueça que ainda posso ser seu agente Kyoko chan, vamos? - disse Yashiro.

\- Está bem. - Disse Kyoko um pouco envergonhada porque todos estavam olhando para ela.

\- Nós também já vamos, certo Sho? - Disse Shoko. Sho foi andando na frente sem se despedir de ninguém.

\- Ótimo! Nós vamos nos beijar, quer dizer, ensaiar agora não é Ren kun? - Disse Kate puxando Ren pelo braço quando ele estava se despedindo de Kyoko.

No carro de Yashiro, por um milagre ele não fez nenhuma pergunta para Kyoko. Ele notou que ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos e simplesmente a levou para a casa.

Kyoko estava totalmente despedaçada por dentro, tinha acontecido tanta coisa hoje, pensou. Desde a hora que decidiu colocar o anel no pescoço para esquecer Tsuruga san, a confissão do ocorrido no passeio com ele para a Moko, a cena de Ren com Kate e o beijo no Sho.

Tudo que ela queria agora era um bom banho e deitar em sua cama. Desejando que simplesmente desaparecesse da face da Terra.


	7. Cíumes e Fatores Conflitantes

Olá pessoal, quero esclarecer uma coisa.

No capítulo anterior me referi a "Debaixo do Guarda Chuvas" como um filme, na verdade é um Dorama tá? è uma novela de poucos episódio. Desculpem, me confundi e confundi vcs.

E Quanto Ren x Kyoko quero deixar bem claro que amo muito esse casal ta?! =)

Quero agradecer especialmente minha amiga Setsuka e Cain por estar sempre comentando meus devaneios =) Pra gente que escreve assim sem ter nada em troca só o feedback que vocês dão nos dão muita vontade de continuar. A todos que comentam, eu dou o meu Muito Obrigado, aqueles que leram também! =) Arigatou kkkk

bjs

Sho entrou no seu carro junto com sua agente e os dois foram para casa. Como Shoko era vizinha de Sho e moravam no mesmo prédio, subiram juntos de elevador.

Sho não tinha dito uma palavra desde que tinham entrado no carro. Shoko sabia o que isso significava, sempre que ele encontrava Kyoko, algo dava errado e ele ficava desse jeito.

Shoko também sabia o que iria acontecer essa noite. Da mesma forma que ele ficava deprimido ele ficava manhoso e isso sempre acabava com ela acordando na casa de Sho no dia seguinte.

"Dessa vez não irei sucumbir às vontades de Sho!", ela pensou.

Quando chegaram no andar em que moravam, ela desceu na frente e foi direto para seu apartamento. Estava procurando a chave dentro da bolsa quando ouviu Sho:

\- Ei, Shoko.

Ela não olhou para trás e respondeu:

\- Diga Sho.

\- Você não vai ficar no meu apartamento hoje?

\- Não, preciso resolver algumas coisas ainda hoje. - Ela respondeu sem se virar para ele.

\- Mas estou com fome.

\- Peça uma comida delivery. Boa noite Sho. - Ela entrou dentro do apartamento e quando foi fechar a porta pode ver o rosto de Sho.

Sho estava com uma cara triste, com os ombros caídos e quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele fez uma cara de cachorrinho.

Aquilo para Shoko foi o suficiente, seu coração partiu e no mesmo instante ela mudou de idéia.

\- Está bem, eu vou cozinhar algo para você mas depois vou voltar para o meu apartamento. Não ficarei com você.

\- Ok - respondeu Sho com nenhuma emoção.

Os dois foram para o apartamento de Sho, que ficava a alguns metros à frente no corredor.

\- Você quer conversar sobre isso Sho?

\- Não.

\- Por que você sempre fica assim quando encontra com Kyoko? Você deveria se desculpar com ela, eu já te disse isso.

Sho sentou no sofá e não respondeu.

\- Quanto mais tempo passa mais difícil fica fazer as pazes com ela Sho, além disso vocês já são adultos. Poderiam resolver isso de outra maneira.

Sho não sabia porque estava deprimido, não sabia nem porque estava deixando Shoko falar de Kyoko com ele. Deu um suspiro e falou para Shoko:

\- Ela me beijou - disse isso sem nenhuma emoção.

\- Isso é ótimo Sho! - Shoko voltou da cozinha com um sorriso no rosto mas não entendeu quando olhou para Sho e viu sua cara deprimida.

Sho olhou para Shoko e disse muito sério:

\- Acho que Kyoko e aquele maldito Tsuruga estão … - Sho levantou o chutou a mesa de centro, virando a de pernas para cima.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

\- Vou tomar banho. - Disse ele e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Shoko ficou preocupada, não pode entender. "Kyoko tinha beijado Sho mas ele achava que ela estava com Tsuruga Ren?! Então por que ela o teria beijado?!". Ela voltou a cozinha para continuar a preparar a comida.

Tudo já estava pronto e ela notou que Sho já estava a muito tempo no banheiro, "ele não costuma demorar tanto assim", foi quando ouviu:

\- Shooko.

\- O que foi Sho?!

\- Me traz uma toalha.

Shoko foi levar uma toalha e quando ele abriu a porta, a puxou para dentro do banheiro.

\- O que está fazendo Sho?! O jantar já está pronto.

\- Podemos deixar pra mais tarde.

Sho acordou no meio da noite e já não estava mais deprimido. Estava com vontade de compor.

Se levantou devagar para não acordar Shoko, vestiu seu roupão e foi até o outro quarto em que suas guitarras ficavam. Pegou um caderno e rabiscou algumas palavras, ele plugou a guitarra na caixa de som, plugou também os fones de ouvido e começou a tocar.

Sho tinha entendido os seus sentimentos e finalmente encontrou a sua inspiração.

\- Mas me conte Kate chan, como está indo a gravação do Dorama? Estamos ansiosas para ver Tsuruga san contracenando um Dorama de amor, ainda mais se for com uma atriz tão talentosa como você! Perguntou a apresentadora do programa de televisão.

\- O que posso te dizer é que as gravações estão indo super bem, Ren é um excelente ator e ainda posso dizer também que daria um ótimo amante!

A plateia inteira gritou quando Kate disse isso. A entrevistadora continuou:

\- Uau Kate san! Por favor nos conte mais! O que quer dizer com isso?! Por acaso você e Ren estão ...?

\- Quero dizer que Ren e eu temos uma química muito forte, só isso! Disse dando risadinhas.

\- São muito raras as notícias que falam do envolvimento de Tsuruga san com alguém e você nos traz uma notícia como essa a tona! Então significa que logo nosso querido Ren sama estará comprometido!?

\- Eu não disse nada disso! Mas espero que você esteja certa!

\- Conte para nós Kate san, queremos saber, como você e Ren se dão?

\- Ren e eu nos damos muitíssimo bem, quando não estamos contracenando as cenas apaixonadas do Dorama estamos ensaiando ou comendo juntos, posso dizer que Ren passa a maior parte do tempo dele comigo.

\- Realmente vimos em uma revista a foto de vocês em um restaurante mas o agente de Tsuruga san estava junto correto? Perguntou a repórter.

\- Yashiro? Ah! Ele é um fofo! E está solteiro meninas!

A plateia soltou um suspiro. Apesar de Kate estar falando de Tsuruga Ren, o queridinho de todos, ela conseguiu o apoio da plateia e até mesmo da apresentadora, que era fã de Ren que davam o seu consentimento para os dois "ficarem juntos".

A entrevista continuou com Kate convencendo a todas que ela e Ren eram feitos um para o outro.

Kyoko estavam trabalhando na arrumação de um estúdio do mesmo diretor que tinha contado com a sua ajuda há alguns dias atrás, só que dessa vez quem estava com Kyoko era Chidori ao invés de Kanae.

Kyoko estava correndo pra lá e pra cá ajeitando as coisa, ela e Chidori acabaram bem cedo, ganharam bons pontos de recompensa e foram dispensadas, quando estavam passando por um corredor a caminho da sessão Love Me, Chidori entrou em uma sala vazia onde tv estava ligada e parou para olhar:

\- Kyoko, vem dar uma olhada nisso. Estão falando sobre Lotus on the Mud.

A apresentadora de um programa de fofoca estava dizendo que a próxima novela a ser lançada seria muito interessante, que não tinha muitos detalhes ainda mas que sabia que a atriz que interpretou Mio faria o papel de uma ninja. Disse também ficava com medo em imaginar se Mio tivesse as habilidades de uma ninja… o que fez Kyoko cair na gargalhada. Logo em seguida mudou para um assunto urgente, que ela tinha acabado se saber mais uma bomba! Kate Richards e Tsuruga Ren estariam em um possível namoro!

No programa a apresentadora disse que havia indícios que os dois estavam saindo pois foram tiradas fotos deles em um restaurante (não mencionou que Yashiro estava junto com eles) e falou também sobre a entrevista que a atriz tinha dado na outra emissora, mencionado a "química" entre os dois.

A atmosfera de descontraída foi para um frio infernal. Os demoninhos de Kyoko estavam perplexos e ela estava tentando controlar um ciúmes mortal que acabara de descobrir que tinha.

"Química?! como assim química?!" os demoninhos gritavam dentro da cabeça de Kyoko.

Chidori notou a diferença de comportamento de Kyoko e perguntou:

\- Kyoko, você está bem?

\- Claro, vamos andando?

Chidori achou estranho mas pela cara de sua sempai achou melhor não falar mais nada.

Ren e Yashiro estavam se dirigindo ao carro depois de uma sessão de fotos que Ren participara quando o seu celular vibrou;

\- Olá presidente, boa tarde.

\- Boa tarde Ren, por favor passe aqui no meu escritório.

Dito isso ele o presidente Takarada desligou.

\- Algum problema Ren?

Yashiro já imaginava sobre o que o presidente iria falar, ele sentia que aquele jantar com Kate na noite anterior podia dar no que falar, estava com mal pressentimento.

\- Não, o de sempre. Ele quer me ver. - Respondeu Ren nenhum pouco preocupado.

Ao chegar na sala do presidente, Ren ouviu uma música com chocalhos e logo Sebastian veio para abrir a porta. Hoje ele estava com uma pintura facial e penas na cabeça e nos braços, além de usar uma roupa bem colorida.

A sala estava coberta de palha, tinha árvores e folhas por toda a parte e o presidente Takarada estava usando um cocar com penas que pareciam ser de araras azuis e uma espécie de roupa colorida como a do Sebastian mas também usava um monte de colares coloridos. Também tinha penas nos seus braços e seus pés estavam descalços. Seu rosto estava pintado com pontinhos pretos. Ren não fazia ideia qual era o tema da fantasia mas como sempre decidiu não perguntar.

\- Olá presidente.

\- Ren, seu insensível! Você nem notou a minha roupa de índio brasileiro?! Lori começou a chorar.

\- Notei sim, muito bonita.

\- Foi muito difícil de encontrar! mas vamos direto ao assunto. Você tem acompanhado as entrevistas de Kate Richards? - Perguntou Lori.

\- Não tenho acompanhado, por quê?

\- Parece que senhorita Richards está espalhando um boato sobre um suposto relacionamento entre vocês dois. Você desconhece tal boato Ren?

\- Eu não sabia disso.

\- Por acaso você tem alguma coisa com a senhorita Richards, Ren?

\- Não, de forma alguma. Kate se insinua muito para mim mas não esperava que ela fosse começar um boato como esse. Disse Ren tranquilamente.

\- O que me diz sobre as fotos de vocês no restaurante? Também são boatos? -

Perguntou Lori mostrando as fotos em uma revista de fofoca.

\- Ah, isso! Yashiro estava me convencendo que eu tinha que ir jantar, me perguntou se teria que recorrer a ajuda de alguém e nessa hora Kate apareceu. Disse que também queria ir jantar. Eu tentei me esquivar mas ela me disse que eu tinha prometido ajudar ela no que fosse necessário e ela não sabia onde poderia ter uma boa refeição. Como não pude me despistar dela Yashiro se ofereceu para ir conosco.

Lori o estudou e compreendeu que Ren não parecia esconder nada e acreditou nele. A princípio ficou na dúvida se ele tinha caído nas garras de Kate Richards, famosa no showbiz por conseguir conquistar atores difíceis. Lori pensou que se Kate tinha apelado para um boato na televisão era porque Ren tinha mostrado grande resistência aos seus encantos. Por algum minuto sentiu orgulho de Ren e deu um sorriso. Disse:

\- Você deve agradecer Yashiro por ele ser um agente fantástico! Se não fosse por ele ter jantado com vocês os boatos sobre o relacionamento não seriam fictícios. Além do mais devemos esperar algo da senhorita Richards na noite da festa de promoção do Dorama. Você está preparado para isso?

\- Sim com certeza posso lidar com isso!

Ao dizer isso Ren se despediu do presidente e saiu. Lori pensou que com certeza Ren não conseguiria lidar com isso sozinho e então, teve uma idéia, pegou o telefone e discou, alguém na linha atendeu:

\- Moshi moshi.

\- Mogami San preciso de você!


	8. Parceiros ciumentos

**Oie!**

 **Por favor me desculpem, eu tinha postado o capítulo 06 duas vezes, se não fosse a minha amiga MyuPanChan me avisar eu não teria notado hehe. Muito Obrigada!**

Sho estava se preparando para a gravação do videoclipe. Seria um dia bem cheio. Algumas cenas teriam a participação dos atores do "Debaixo do guarda- chuva". A gravação seria em três dias diferentes pois fariam cenas no parque ao ar livre, na faculdade e no estúdio que tinha o set de filmagem.

Sho estava orgulhoso da bela letra de música que compôs assim como todo o arranjo. De fato a música principal tinha ficado muito boa. Ele só não estava gostando da idéia do Tsuruga trabalhando no seu vídeo. "Aquele idiota tinha que aparecer, por que que eu tenho que filmar junto com ele? Eu nem faço parte desse dorama!"

O fato de Sho aparecer em um vídeo ao lado de Ren não passava de uma jogada de marketing, as emissoras sabiam do sucesso desses dois e também contavam com o sucesso dos outros atores. O planejado era que essa novela fizesse o maior sucesso possível e que arrecadasse muito dinheiro para que alcançasse o sucesso internacional, tendo em vista toda a despesa que tiveram em contratar os melhores atores da época, incluindo Kate Richards.

O primeiro dia de filmagem aconteceria no parque. A equipe de Sho já estava preparando o seu piano em meio as flores, todos estavam muito ocupados quando a diretora do clipe se encontrou com a empresária de Sho.

\- Shoko como vai? - perguntou a linda Haruki Asami, a mesma mulher que dirigiu o clipe "Prisioner" de Sho.

\- Olá Asami, quanto tempo.

\- Ouvi a música que Sho compôs, realmente ficou muito boa. Ele colocou muitos sentimentos dessa vez. - disse ela.

\- Deu o que falar para ele compor essa música! Mas finalmente ficou pronta.

\- Vai me disser que aquela garota tem algo haver com isso?!

\- Acertou na mosca! - respondeu Shoko.

\- Então houve avanço pelo jeito? Já passou tanto tempo...

\- Não sei se posso dizer que houve avanço... talvez não houve do jeito que ele queria...

\- De qualquer forma ... onde está ele? - perguntou Asami.

\- Ele está na maquiagem, vamos verificar se está tudo indo bem?

\- Por favor vá você na frente, preciso verificar se tudo vai como o planejado no set de filmagem, depois comprimento o Sho.

\- Certo, até mais.

Quando Shoko foi até Sho, ele tinha acabado de se aprontar. Ele estava muito bonito, sua maquiagem não estava chamativa, ao contrário do que era comum com o visual Kei que costumava usar. Ele usava um terno preto com um tecido brilhoso, sua camisa branca estava com alguns botões abertos mostrando parte de seu peito. Seus cabelos levemente úmidos sobre o rosto o deixavam com a aparência muito sexy.

\- Sho! - quando Shoko o viu ficou sem ar, ela o achou encantador e muito maduro.

Ele pareceu não notar sua expressão pois estava reclamando:

\- Essa droga de terno, estou parecendo aquele atorzinho imbecil! Tenho certeza que não é esse tipo de roupa que as minhas fãs esperam que eu use.

\- Pode ter certeza que elas vão gostar Sho, principalmente porque foi eu que escolhi! - apareceu a Asami dizendo - Além do mais, passar um ar de maturidade de vez em quando vai te fazer muito bem.

\- Se foi você que escolheu fico mais tranquilo - disse Sho galanteando a produtora enquanto a abraçava pelos ombros enquanto caminhava em direção ao piano.

Primeiramente o clipe começou a ser gravado somente com Sho tocando e mais tarde seria feita a cena dele tocando com Kate e Ruriko em cima do piano, também seriam gravadas cenas com os demais personagens e Sho tocando no fundo.

Kate quando chegou, percebeu que Sho estava gravando e decidiu parar para olhar, viu que do lado de Ruriko tinha uma cadeira e foi até ela para se sentar e disse:

\- Fuwa Sho não é de se jogar fora hein!

\- O quê? - falou Ruri - Já não basta Ren e agora você vai arrastar a asa para Fuwa Sho também?

\- Ah, desculpa querida, você está interessada nele também? A princípio o achei muito novo mas olhando direito...

Ruri a olhou com cara de desprezo e virou o rosto, Kate continuou:

\- Olha só como a arte imita a realidade... Vou tomar mais um amor da sua vida!

\- OLHA AQUI SUA - gritou Ruriko nervosa mas logo chamaram a atenção dela por falar muito alto e estragar a filmagem.

Kate riu baixinho.

\- Certo, vamos aproveitar e fazer uma pausa. - Disse a diretora Asami.

Kate deu uma piscadinha para Ruri, foi até a mesa mais próxima e pegou uma garrafa de água e foi em direção à Sho.

\- Bom trabalho! - disse entregando a garrafa na mão dele antes que Shoko pudesse fazer isso.

\- Obrigado - Sho respondeu pegando a garrafa para tomar um gole de água. - Hoje você não está atrás do seu querido Tsuruga?!

\- Não, ele ainda não chegou, mas pensei em chamar atenção de alguém mais atraente por enquanto.

Aquilo para Sho foi como música para seus ouvidos. Ele gostou da resposta dela não porque ela era Kate Richards ou porque ela demonstrou interesse por ele, mas sim por ter falado que ele era mais atraente do que o seu rival. Isso o fez sorrir.

Kate percebeu o ar de satisfação de Sho e continuou com seu plano:

\- Afinal de contas, quem seria louca de resistir à você vestido desse jeito?!

Sho sorriu novamente, seu ego inflou. Shoko não se sentia segura com Kate conversando com Sho, mas percebeu que ela estava fazendo bem ao cantor e então decidiu se afastar depois da atriz a olhar seriamente.

\- Então, me diga Sho - disse Kate se aproximando dele e ajeitando o colarinho de sua camisa - quem é aquela atriz que veio visitar você e Ren naquele dia?

\- Kyoko?! Por que você quer saber?

\- Ah, eu, queria saber.. ela parece tão ligada a você, você deve se dar muito bem com ela.

Kate queria tirar mais informações sobre Kyoko porque ela reparou como Ren tratou bem a garota. Sabia que se perguntasse diretamente para Sho ele não responderia. Como todos, ela pôde perceber que Ren e Sho não tinham muita afinidade.

\- Não, nós não nos damos bem.

\- Então deve ter sido coisa da minha cabeça. Pensei em ter visto você com ciúmes dela quando Ren a tocou - Kate viu a expressão do rosto de Sho mudar, parecia estar ficando nervoso - Foi quando mesmo?... Ah! Foi quando Ren viu um anel pendurado no pescoço dela, um anel bem parecido com o que ele tem usado nas filmagens ultimamente...

"Então ela também reparou no anel?", pensou Sho mas como ele não disse nada, ela continuou a falar:

\- Em alguns países, quando um casal usa anéis de prata parecidos, significa que estão namorando.

\- Eu sei o que isso significa! - respondeu ele sem gostar do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

\- Então você também acha que eles estão juntos?!

\- Isso não é da minha conta - respondeu ele de mal humor.

Kate chegou bem perto de Sho e sussurrou em sua orelha:

\- Você vai me ajudar a descobrir?

\- E por que eu faria isso?! - disse ele com um ar debochado.

\- Por que eu percebi o que sente por ela e isso explica o que sente por Ren. Além do mais, se trabalharmos juntos, a chance de vitória é bem maior.

Nessa hora Asami chamou a atenção de Sho, dizendo que retornaria a gravação.

Sho não respondeu para Kate mas ela entendeu que teria um novo aliado quando sorriu maliciosamente para Sho e ele retribuiu o sorriso da mesma forma.

Ele voltou para seu piano enquanto Kate ia em direção a Ruriko, que fez cara feia e se afastou de Kate no mesmo momento.

A gravação na parte da tarde foi sem nenhuma novidade, tudo correu bem até mesmo nas cenas que Ren e Sho filmaram juntos.

Em uma semana o clipe foi editado e já estava tocando na rádio. Como era de se esperar o sucesso da música fez com que o clip atingisse o topo nas paradas. O dorama, mesmo antes de estrear, já fazia sucesso como o esperado pelas agências.

Kyoko entra no elevador apreensiva, "sobre o que o presidente precisa falar comigo?!".

Ao chegar no ultimo andar, como sempre é recepcionada por Sebastian, que parecia estar usando um traje de domador ou algo parecido.

\- Bom dia Mogami Kyoko, o presidente a espera. Por favor entre.

\- Obrigada Sebastian san.

O escritório estava todo decorado em uma atmosfera circense, com lonas com listras brancas e vermelhas, picadeiro e até um macaquinho brincando, se balançando pra lá e pra cá em algumas cordas.

O presidente não podia deixar de estar fantasiado. Ele usava um terno azul e uma cartola de mágico.

\- Ohayo Kyoko chan! - disse Lory se levantando. De Repente ele pegou a varinha e fez uma mágica tirando de dentro da cartola uma pequena flor, que entregou para Kyoko.

\- Arigatô Gozaimasu! - agradeceu Kyoko muito contente por ter ganho uma florzinha. Ela perguntou:

\- Por que me chamou presidente?

\- Kyoko chan preciso de alguém confiável para executar uma tarefa muito importante, é claro que será parte do seu trabalho como membro da seção Love Me.

Lori ficou em silêncio, parecia ter ficado tenso…

\- Presidente?! Por favor pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa!

\- Kyoko chan, sabia que podia contar com você! - disse aos prantos - É a Maria, ela quer porque quer ia a uma festa mas estarei muito ocupado nesse dia e pensei que podia pedir para você acompanhá la e ficar de olho nela.

Kyoko quando escutou que a tarefa seria ir a uma festa com Maria chan ficou muito mais tranquila.

\- Claro presidente, será maravilhoso ir a uma festa com Maria chan! Eu irei adorar!

\- Maravilha! Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada! Por favor venha para cá na sexta á tarde que terá alguém para te arrumar, por favor Kyoko chan, não se preocupe com a vestimenta que eu irei providenciar tudo. Maria te encontrará aqui e Sebastian as levará para a festa.

"Que ótimo!", Kyoko pensou, já fazia um bom tempo que não ia a uma festa e estava animada para ir em uma! Ainda mais tendo Maria como companhia!

Mal sabia Kyoko que tipo de acontecimentos a esperavam nessa festa.


	9. A Festa - Parte 1

Ren estava pensativo sobre o que o presidente Takarada disse sobre Kate em seu último encontro. "Ela seria mesmo capaz de fazer algo errado na festa de inauguração do drama?".

Realmente Kate se empenhava muito nas cenas do dorama, ela era uma excelente atriz, o que era ótimo porque isso fazia com que Ruriko se esforçasse para atuar bem. Graças a atuação delas, Ren podia interpretar Ryou do jeito que tinha imaginado. "Kate realmente seria capaz de fazer algo errado a ponto de poder estragar sua reputação?!"

Ren estava pensativo quando seu telefone tocou:

\- Olá Ren - disse Yashiro - Você irá precisar que eu te pegue na sua casa para irmos à festa de inauguração hoje a noite?

\- Olá Yashiro. Não. Pode ficar tranquilo, vou me arrumar e de lá eu vou direto para a festa - dito isso Ren foi tomar banho e em seguida se dirigiu para LME para encontrar Jelly Woods.

\- Oh! Musa samaaaa! Estou linda! - Kyoko disse à Jelly.

Jelly arrumou Kyoko com uma maquiagem bem marcante. Em seus olhos as cores preto, dourado e azul celeste se misturavam. Ela usava um coque feito com um aplique de cabelos da cor do seu. Sua franja caia em camadas pelo seu rosto e faziam cachos nas pontas. Kyoko estava vestida em um vestido longo azul celeste de cetim. O vestido era de alças e tinha um decote grande nas costas e na frente, o que fazia com que os pequenos peitos da atriz ficasse ressaltados. Ela estava usando uma sandália de salto alto da cor dourada.

Era um vestido muito simples mas que serviu perfeitamente em Kyoko. Ela não precisava de nenhuma jóia ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Estava linda.

\- Ah! O Bachan, agora Kyoko nee chan está mais bonita que eu! - disse Maria à Jelly fazendo beicinho.

\- Maria chan querida, você está linda! Encantadora! - disse Jelly consolando sua quase "netinha".

\- Maria, eu nunca vou ficar tão bonita quanto você! - disse Kyoko à menina.

Maria estava usando um vestido vermelho rodado com uma flor no cabelo.

\- Está bem então! Eu quero ser a mais linda da festa só para chamar atenção do meu querido! - Maria colocou as mão no rosto e pareceu entrar em transe.

\- Certo! Só falta colocar isso aqui! - Kyoko estava prestes a pendurar o colar da princesa rosa com o anel que tinha ganho do Ren dentro quando Jelly a parou.

\- O que você está fazendo Kyoko chan?!

Kyoko ficou sem reação - Eu só estava pendurando meu colar Musa sama.

\- Deixe me ver esse anel? - Jelly pegou o anel e o estudou. Tirou do colar e colocou no dedo da Kyoko. - Pronto! Assim você pode usá lo.

\- Mas Musa sama, eu ia usar ele no pescoço.

\- De jeito nenhum, assim você vai estragar toda a beleza do decote! Use o no dedo.

\- Mas, mas.

\- Nada de "mas" Kyoko chan! Vou guardar essa gargantilha comigo para que você não use junto com o anel, depois te devolvo e mais uma coisa, eu já te pedi mil vezes para não me chamar de SAMA, por favor Kyoko, me chame de CHAN.

\- Está bem - Kyoko olhou o anel em seu dedo e se lembrou de Ren no mesmo instante. Ela ficava tão vulnerável toda vez que pensava nele desse jeito…

\- Bom, agora que vocês estão prontas já podem ir, meu próximo cliente chegará em breve e também tenho que me apressar, afinal, hoje também tenho uma festa para ir!

Kyoko e Maria se despediram de Jelly e a agradeceram, em seguida se dirigiram para o estacionamento em que Sebastian às aguardavam.

Maria estava eufórica! Dizia para Kyoko que iriam dançar e comer e dançar de novo. Elas nem reparam quando passaram pelo carro de Ren quando ele estava chegando.

Ren quando viu Kyoko ficou sem palavras. Ele até parou o carro para olhar se realmente era a atriz, por ver Maria junto, ele concluiu que só podia ser Kyoko. Ele fez menção de descer do carro para olhar Kyoko mais de perto mas nesse instante as duas entraram na limousine amarela que saiu em direção à avenida.

O ator subiu até a sala do presidente onde se encontraria com Jelly para se arrumar.

\- Olá Ren querido! Pontual como sempre! - disse Jelly.

\- Olá Jelly san. Boa Noite.

\- Sempre me chamando de san! Você e Kyoko são iguaizinhos! Nunca perdem essa mania.

\- Senhorita Woods. Por acaso Kyoko esteve aqui?

\- Poxa vida! Eu e minha boca grande. Sim, ela esteve, mas você não soube por mim.

\- Por favor fique tranquila, eu à vi. Vi Maria chan também.

\- Poxa vida! Era para ser uma surpresa! Meu querido não vai gostar do fato que você já sabe, fazer o quê?

\- Entendi, o presidente está tramando algo para Mogami san.

\- Não, para falar a verdade ele só queria que ela acompanhasse a Maria em uma festa. Ren, por favor fique tranquilo.

Ren não estava muito satisfeito com a explicação de Jelly mas decidiu mudar de assunto, quando ia perguntar para ela sobre o que tinha preparado para ele hoje, ela pegou na mão dele.

\- Oh Deus! Ren, você finalmente se declarou para Kyoko chan?

"Como ela chegou a essa conclusão?!... Ah! o anel. Espera, se ela viu o par desse anel significa que Kyoko estava usando o dela!".

\- Não é o que você está pensando senhorita Woods.

\- Como não?! Vi um anel como esse agora pouco no dedo da Kyoko chan! Vocês estão namorando e não me contaram?!

Ren pensou como seria ótimo se ele estivesse namorando a atriz. Ficou extremamente feliz em saber que ela estava usando o anel.

\- Fui eu realmente que dei o anel de presente para Kyoko mas foi só um presente que fiz ela aceitar com muito custo. Além do mais, se um dia acontecer de eu e Kyoko ficarmos juntos, você seria uma das primeiras pessoas a saber.

Dito isso, Ren mostrou o sorriso encantador de Kuon.

\- Como brigar com alguém que possua um sorriso desse?! Está certo, você precisa conversar logo com ela Ren, Kyoko está ficando cada vez mais bela e hoje chamará muita atenção na festa que irá. Bom, mas isso é entre vocês. O que eu posso fazer por você agora é te deixar arrasador!

Dito isso os dois deram risada e Jelly começou a arrumar Ren.

Maria e Kyoko chegaram na festa. Logo na entrada tinha um monte de fotógrafos, fãs e paparazzis. Eles reconheceram Maria como a neta de Lory Takarada e tiraram várias fotos dela com Kyoko.

Estranhamente eles não cercaram Kyoko como Maria pensava que iria acontecer:

\- Ue Kyoko chan. Por que será que os fotógrafos não tiraram fotos suas?

\- Deve ser porque ainda não sou tão famosa igual você Maria chan.

As duas deram muita risada e desceram a escadaria com o tapete vermelho.

O local era lindo. Kyoko estava se sentindo uma princesa. Elas estavam em um salão enorme, no terreno de um lugar que parecia um castelo. Tinha um lustre luxuoso e uma pista de dança bem embaixo, ao redor tinha mesas redondas com cadeiras para as pessoas se sentarem.

Maria disse que Lory tinha reservado uma mesa para as duas no nome da neta.

Um garçom ajudou as duas se acomodarem e perguntou se elas queriam algo para comer ou beber. Maria decidiu pedir logo de entrada a sobremesa. Ela e Kyoko estavam desfrutando do delicioso petit gateau.

\- Nossa Maria chan! Que delícia! Como você sabia que teria esse tipo de sobremesa aqui na festa?

\- Eu só falei para o vovô que se não tivesse petit gateau eu não viria na festa!

\- Mas… Maria chan… achei que você tivesse insistido com ele para que ele deixasse você vir… não entendo?!

Maria logo percebeu que Lory tinha enganado ela e Kyoko. Para Maria, Lory perguntou se ela queria ir na festa, Maria respondeu que achava essas festas chatas e que só tinha comidas ruins, mas quando ele falou que era para acompanhar Kyoko, logo Maria mudou de idéia. "Pelo visto vovó está tramando alguma coisa!"

Maria decidiu mudar de assunto para não preocupar Kyoko:

\- Acho que o vovô entendeu errado, hehe, mas no final das contas, temos petit gateau! - Maria apontou para o prato e sorriu. Kyoko sorriu junto com ela.

\- Estou muito feliz que estejamos aqui hoje Maria chan!

Kyoko e Maria comeram e decidiram dar uma volta para conhecer melhor o castelo. O salão era enorme. Elas viram diversas pessoas famosas porque tinha muitos convidados. Foram no banheiro e tiraram várias selfies no espelho. Foi então que Maria apontou para a sacada do lugar e as duas decidiram ir ver.

A sacada era enorme e era arredondada, tinha uma porta de entrada que quando fechada, não se ouvia nenhum som da música que estava tocando no salão. No lugar tinha algumas mesinhas decoradas com duas cadeiras cada uma.

Quando entraram, viram que tinha algumas poucas pessoas lá, inclusive Kate Richards, que estava sentada junto com sua agente.

Kyoko notou que Kate estava lá mas achou melhor não a comprimentá la, pelo menos por enquanto. Ela decidiu ir buscar algo para as dua beber enquanto Maria se sentava em uma das pequenas cadeiras.

\- Kate, você tem que parar de jogar desse jeito! Estamos no Japão! Aqui as pessoas são diferentes! Essa sua fixação por Tsuruga Ren não vai dar nada certo!

Maria ao ouvir o nome de Ren começou a prestar atenção, ela podia entender perfeitamente o que diziam, pois em sua escola bilíngue também era educada em inglês.

\- Você não entende, eu quero muito faze lo meu! Ele é o ator mais popular do Japão, apesar de ser meio "sem graça"! Ele tem um péssimo gosto para mulheres mas tenho certeza que posso fazê lo mudar de idéia.

\- Ren kun não é sem graça! - Maria se levantou e falou para Kate, ela estava vermelha e muito brava.

Kate olhou Maria de cima a baixo com cara de desdém e continuou falando com ela em inglês:

\- E quem é você? Não me importo com o que você pensa!

\- Eu sou Maria Takarada! Ren é meu amigo! Você não deveria falar dele desse jeito! Ren kun jamais ficará com alguém tão horrorosa igual você!

Kate não esperava ser chamada de horrorosa! Ficou muito surpresa. Deu um sorriso e disse à Maria:

\- Ren não acha que sou horrorosa.

\- Mas você é, você é má. Tenho certeza que ele acha isso!

\- Pelo menos sou mais bonita que sua amiguinha… como é mesmo o nome dela?! K-Y-O-K-O.

\- Você nunca vai ser tão bonita quanto a Kyoko nee chan! Ren kun também sabe disso!

\- Kate, por favor… você está discutindo com uma criança, já estamos chamando atenção. Por favor, pare. - Disse sua agente.

Nessa hora Kyoko voltou e viu Maria na frente da mesa de Kate e foi até ela com uma taça de suco em cada mão.

\- Kate san, senhora agente, boa noite. Maria? - Kyoko notou que Maria estava a ponto de chorar. - Maria o que houve? - Maria estava olhando furiosa, encarando Kate.

Kyoko ofereceu a taça para Maria pegar mas Kate se levantou da cadeira e bateu a mão na taça que Kyoko estava segurando. A taça caiu no chão e se espatifou, jogando suco de laranja para todo lugar.

Kyoko e Maria ficaram sem reação.

\- Que irritante! - Disse Kate indo embora sem olhar para trás.

\- Kate! Por favor, desculpem. - A agente disse e em seguida foi atrás da atriz.

\- Maria, você está bem? Se machucou? - Kyoko se abaixou para olhar a garota nos olhos.

Maria olhou Kyoko e a abraçou. Ela estava quase chorando. Kyoko afagou seus cabelos para acalmar a garota:

\- O que aconteceu Maria chan?

\- Aquela Kate baka não entende nada… Ren kun nunca vai gostar de uma garota horrorosa igual ela!

"O que será que Kate disse à Maria sobre Ren?!", pensou Kyoko. - Vamos Maria, deixa isso pra lá. o que você acha de comer mais um petit gateau?

O rosto da garotinha se iluminou:

\- Podemos mesmo? Vovô disse que não posso comer muito doce no mesmo dia.

\- Bem, talvez só dessa vez, acho que não faria tão mal, não é?! - Kyoko disse isso colocando o dedo em frente a boca, mostrando que seria um segredo só entre as duas.

Maria sorriu e voltou a se divertir com Kyoko.

Sho estava se sentindo o máximo com seu terno prateado. Estava tirando diversas selfies e postando em sua rede social. Depois que viu o seu clipe em que estava usando o terno preto, entendeu o que sua produtora e sua agente tinham lhe dito. Ele ficava muito maduro e bonito vestindo terno. Começou a entender também o porquê do sucesso de Ren com as mulheres. "À partir de agora um novo Sho tinha renascido" Ele pensava assim e dava uma risada malévola.

\- Sho, ainda vai demorar muito?

\- Já estou pronto Shoko - ele abriu a porta do quarto - Vamos?

\- Você está lindo Sho.

\- Obrigado, você também não está nada mal. Adoro quando usa vestido vermelho - Sho disse isso olhando fixamente para o decote de Shoko.

Shoko ficou corada com o elogio, Sho não costumava elogiar ninguém, só a si mesmo.

\- Obrigada. Agora vamos.

Ao chegarem na festa, Sho foi cumprir o cronograma da promoção de uma rádio. Tiraria fotos com algumas fãs selecionadas que venceram um concurso.

Quando finalmente entrou na festa, depois de tirar tantas fotos, viu que os fotógrafos que deveriam estar na porta estavam no salão, estavam fotografando uma bela mulher em um vestido azul.

"Espera aí, quem é aquela?!", pensou Sho. "Não pode ser! É Kyoko!".

Quando Sho menos se deu conta, alguém pegou no seu braço e o puxou da escada dizendo:

\- Ei, aonde você estava?! Não aguento mais a sua namoradinha ser o centro das atenções! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

Sho ainda estava abobalhado olhando Kyoko de longe quando viu que Kate que o tinha puxado.

Kate estava com um vestido marrom com pedrarias douradas. Seu decote também era bem grande. Estava deslumbrante.

Sho teve exatamente a mesma reação que teve com Shoko, a primeira coisa que fez foi dar uma bela olhada nos seios da atriz.

\- Ei. Você é bem idiota, não é mesmo Fuwa Sho?! Parece que nunca viu uma mulher na vida! - disse Kate. Ela não estava nervosa com Sho, pela sua voz estava se sentindo muito convencida.

\- Uma mulher assim tão atraente é mesmo difícil de encontrar - Sorriu Sho maliciosamente.

\- Achei que você tinha mal gosto se tratando de mulheres mas estou mudando de idéia… Essa conversa terá que esperar até mais tarde. Agora vá lá no meio daqueles fotógrafos, abrace Kyoko e faça a maior cara de apaixonado que você conseguir. Finja que ela é o amor da sua vida!

Kate empurrou Sho, quando ele estava quase chegando perto de Kyoko ele parou.

"O que estou fazendo?! Desde quando Kyoko é o amor da minha vida?! E desde quando eu dou ouvidos para o que Kate Richards diz pra eu fazer?!"

Sho olhou para trás e viu Kate ao lado de Shoko.

\- Kate, o que pretende fazer com isso tudo? - perguntou Shoko.

\- Estou fazendo por ele o que ninguém jamais fez, estou ajudando ele a ficar com quem ele gosta e ao mesmo tempo tirando esse alguém do meu caminho. Não se intrometa agente! - Respondeu Kate em tom arrogante.

\- Escute Kate - Shoko respirou fundo - não permitirei que Sho passe vergonha pelos seus falsos incentivos. Sei que você só pensa em você e não acho que seja esse tipo de pessoa com quem Sho tem que andar.

\- Céus, o que você é dele? Mãe? Ou está com ciúmes?

Sho percebeu que as duas estavam discutindo quando se aproximou.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? Você quer mesmo perder sua namoradinha não é? Por que não foi até os fotógrafos? Eles vão se dispersar e você perderá sua chance! - Kate disse rispidamente à Sho.

Shoko ia começar a falar para defender Sho quando ele fez que não com a mão.

\- Kate, não sei o que devo fazer - disse Sho um pouco envergonhado por admitir.

\- Vá lá e faça o que eu disse, logo em seguida chegarei lá também para quebrar o gelo! E você pode deixar tudo comigo. - Kate deu uma piscada para Sho - Agora vá!

Sho fez o que ela disse. Respirou fundo e foi em direção aos fotógrafos. Pode ver que tinha também uma repórter, era a apresentadora de um programa de fofocas que passava na LME.

\- Mas nos diga Kyoko, quando teremos a honra de ver o novo personagem seu na tv? Estamos curiosos para ver a sua transformação novamente. Lotus on the Mud demora a ser lançado? - Perguntou a repórter.

Kyoko ficou um pouco envergonhada e respondeu:

\- Estamos em gravação ainda, eu realmente não sei lhe dizer esses detalhes.

\- Nos diga, você é convidada aqui. Por acaso você está namorando algum personagem do elenco de Debaixo do Guarda Chuva? Todos queremos saber!

Kyoko ficou muito tensa com a pergunta, ela não estava namorando ninguém. Ela engoliu a seco, dizendo:

\- Bem, é, não...

\- Kyoko. - Uma voz masculina e firme a chamava ao lado dos cameraman. Todos olharam para o lado para ver de quem se tratava.

Era Sho. Ele a chamou sem saber o que falar para chamar a atenção de todos. Mal sabia ele que se queria chamar atenção, aquele era o momento perfeito.

A repórter se virou para Sho e abriu caminho para ele chegar até Kyoko.

Por um instante Kyoko se sentiu aliviada por não ser mais o centro das atenções, mas Sho veio em sua direção. Ele estava olhando fixamente em seus olhos, era como se ele não visse mais nada.

Sho passou pelos fotógrafos e parou em frente a Kyoko, pegou um de seus braços e entrelaçou no seu e disse baixinho para só ela ouvir:

\- Você está linda.

Kyoko ficou vermelha no mesmo momento, não sabia se estava com raiva ou se estava envergonhada, "O que ele pensa que está fazendo?!"

\- Fuwa kun! Que ótimo ter você por aqui! Devo te parabenizar pelo excelente vídeo clipe, a música é ótima!

O ego de Sho se encheu, mas se lembrou que não deveria demonstrar isso em público e disse:

\- Obrigado. Só tenho a agradecer. Se não fosse por minhas fãs não teria conseguido compor aquela música e não teria conseguido chegar aonde estou.

Até Kyoko ficou impressionada com a atuação de Sho mas ele não a enganava, ela sabia que era só uma farça.

\- Estávamos perguntando a nossa adorada Kyoko chan se ela estaria vivendo um romance com algum ator do elenco do dorama.

Sho olhou para Kyoko. Ela estava com medo do que ele pudesse falar, pareceu um pouco desesperada. Então ele respondeu para a apresentadora:

\- Talvez não com um ator.

\- Sho kun, o que quer dizer com isso? Pode nos explicar melhor por favor? Por acaso vocês …

Kyoko tentou desesperadamente soltar seu braço do braço de Sho. Nesse momento sua alma já tinha deixado seu corpo. Estava tão desesperada que não percebeu que mais alguém apareceu do lado de Sho.

\- Eles jamais admitiriam isso, olá, boa noite a todos - Kate chegou sorrateira e pegou no outro braço o cantor.

\- Uau! Kate Richards! Hoje estamos realmente com muita sorte, estamos entrevistando três celebridades do showbiz ao mesmo tempo!

Kyoko tinha que fugir dali, ainda estava chateada pelo que Kate fez com Maria mais cedo mas Sho a estava segurando e ela não conseguia se soltar. Ela tinha tentado gentilmente escapar enquanto a repórter estava distraída com Kate mas Sho não permitiu que ela fosse embora.

"Pobre Maria chan, deve estar entediada de me esperar", Kyoko olhou ao redor e não viu Maria. "Aí, perdi Maria chan! O presidente vai me matar!". Já desesperada por Maria, Kyoko começou a procurar ao redor sem prestar atenção no que Kate estava falando. Foi quando viu Maria no alto da escada no colo de ninguém menos que Ren!

Kyoko respirou aliviada mas seu alívio durou pouco quando viu o dedinho de Maria apontar na direção que Kyoko estava.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Ren e de repente ela começou a sentir muito medo.

"Ele vai me matar!".


	10. A Festa - Parte 2

**Obs: Eu tive que mudar a faixa etária do fic gente, tentei o máximo não escrever algumas coisas, mas realmente acho que perderia muitos detalhes importantes. Então, aí vai, aqui também terá cenas de álcool e insinuações de sexo \O/. Prometo que vou pegar leve tá?!**

Yashiro estava esperando Ren perto da porta de entrada do salão, ele não queria entrar na festa sozinho, algo o dizia que ele deveria esperar o ator ali fora.

Ren chegou alguns minutos depois, houve alguma fotos na entrada que foram tiradas por fãs e paparazzis mas não teve nenhum fotógrafo na recepção.

Ren achou aquilo muito estranho e se dirigiu até Yashiro na entrada.

Quando o encontrou viu que Yashiro estava acompanhado por Maria.

\- Maria chan?! O que faz aqui? Olá Yashiro.

\- Reennn - Maria correu para seus braços.

Ren olhou para Yashiro, que disse:

\- Parece que Kyoko chan está com problemas…

\- O que houve? - Ren se dirigiu para a ponta da escada quando viu Kyoko de braço dado com Sho, que estava ao lado de Kate Richards.

Ren sentiu um ódio imenso quando viu a cena, "como ele tem coragem de pegar no braço dela assim depois de tudo que ele fez pra ela?! E como ela pôde permitir que ele faça isso?!", seu devaneio se encerrou com a voz de Maria:

\- Kyoko nee chan e eu estava dançando quando os fotógrafos chegaram e viram que ela era ela... Aí, vários deles se juntaram em volta dela porque aquela repórter "fofoqueira" os mandou fazer isso. Eu desisti de esperar a nee chan depois que aquele Fuwa Sho baka apareceu e pegou no braço dela para ela não fugir - disse Maria apontando para onde Kyoko estava. Maria também estava com raiva.

Nesse instante os olhos de Kyoko se encontraram com os de Ren e ela ficou petrificada de medo. "Tsuruga san me viu. Ele vai me matar. Estou trazendo vergonha para LME novamente, igual fiz na festa de Dark Moon junto com Kijima".

Kyoko estava absorta em seus pensamentos, imaginava Ren a colocando em uma guilhotina e a degolando... nem ouviu quando a repórter falou com ela:

\- Você confirma esses boatos Kyoko chan?

Todos olharam para Kyoko, que parecia aflita, mas viram que seus olhos estavam fixos em uma direção e ela não respondeu a pergunta.

\- Ei Kyoko! - Sho balançou seu braço.

Kyoko olhou para a enorme câmera que estava na sua frente mas voltou a olhar para o lado, onde estava olhando antes, sua cara estava mais aterrorizada.

\- Parece que Kyoko chan está mais interessada na entrada triunfante de ninguém menos que Tsuruga Ren! - disse a repórter e continuou:

\- Todas nós realmente perdemos o fôlego quando Ren kun se veste em seu terno branco, não é mesmo Kyoko chan?! - a repórter começou a descrever a elegância e bom gosto do ator. Destacando suas pernas longas e sua caminhada suave.

\- Os fotógrafos, o cameraman e a repórter se viraram para ver Ren descer as escadas de tapete vermelho da entrada.

Kyoko aproveitou o momento e puxou o braço com força para que Sho pudesse soltá la.

\- Me larga seu imbecil - disse baixo o olhando com fúria. "Por causa desse idiota Tsuruga san brigará comigo", pensou.

Kyoko estava se virando para sair quando Kate falou:

\- Você não precisa ir até ele, ele virá até aqui.

\- Quem disse que eu vou até ele? - respondeu Kyoko se transformando em Mio.

\- Espera Kyoko - disse Sho segurando seu braço novamente.

Ren estava irritado com o que Maria tinha acabado de lhe contar. Não tinha jeito! Teria que tirar Kyoko da companhia desses dois. Ren, até já imaginava o que Sho e Kate estariam tramando. Ele olhou Maria em seu colo e disse para ela com doçura:

\- Maria chan, você entende que Mogami san precisa de ajuda, não entende?

\- Sim. Vai lá e tira Kyoko chan de perto daqueles dois! - disse Maria.

Ren a colocou no chão e ajeitou seu paletó se preparando para ir até Kyoko. Olhou de relance para Yashiro e viu que ele parecia estar adorando a situação. O ator decidiu ignorar Yashiro. Suspirou e foi em direção a escada vermelha.

Ren olhou para Kyoko de lá de cima. Não podia deixar de sentir raiva do ocorrido, mas para não preocupar Kyoko, decidiu sorrir para ela.

"Tsuruga san está muito bravo! Esse sorriso! Estou morta!", pensou a pobre atriz.

Os fotógrafos, a repórter e o cameraman se viraram para fotografá lo mas não foram até ele, como pensou, aquela apresentadora do programa de fofocas era muito esperta. Ela queria que ele fosse até ela.

Quando chegou até o lugar esperado, todos da festa pararam para ver o que estava causando tanto tumulto.

Ren se dirigiu para o lado de Kyoko por trás de todos, parou entre ela e Sho, pegou no braço de Kyoko que Sho estava segurando e soltou o braço dos dois.

Sho ficou sem reação.

Ren puxou Kyoko para trás e entrelaçou o seu braço no dela.

Com a outra mão, pegou a mão de Kyoko e levou até seus lábios e deu um beijo.

\- Boa noite Kyoko, quanto tempo sem te ver. Que bom que está aqui. - E sorriu, dito isso soltou seu braço do dela. - Boa noite a todos - disse olhando para a câmera - Boa noite Kate chan, Fuwa kun.

Kyoko estava parecendo um tomate maduro. Ele a tinha chamado de Kyoko! Era seu nome artístico de fato, mas nunca tinha acontecido dele a chamar assim antes. E quanto aquele beijo na mão?! "O que Tsuruga san estava pensando?!". Kyoko estava na frente da câmera, ao vivo, tinha que se portar como se nada tivesse acontecido!

Sho estava de cara amarrada, "Esse babaca tinha que aparecer agora?! Maldito Tsuruga! Quem ele pensa que é para me chamar de "kun"?!", o cantor estava furioso, quando sentiu Kate pegar seu braço, como ele tinha feito antes com Kyoko.

\- Tenha calma, segue meu jogo. - Disse Kate baixinho para Sho.

\- Ohhhh Tsuruga kun, que galanteador! Assim você nos mata de inveja Kyoko chan! - disse a apresentadora.

Ren deu uma risadinha. e continuou:

\- E então? O que perdi? Todos os meus amigos de trabalho aqui reunidos é um fato memorável, me digam sobre o que estavam conversando.

Nessa hora Ren olhou para Sho e disfarçou sua raiva com um sorriso e em seguida o abraçou pelo ombro.

Kate beliscou o braço de Sho e ele abriu um sorriso para a câmera. Sho estava furioso.

\- Dá para ver como vocês realmente são bons amigos! Todos se abraçando assim docemente. Deve ser maravilhoso trabalhar assim desse jeito! - disse a repórter - Estávamos conversando exatamente sobre isso Tsuruga kun! Kate chan estava nos dizendo como é forte a ligação entre todos vocês e que inclusive Kyoko chan está incluída nesse grupo!

"Que bom que não é tão ruim quanto pensei", pensou Ren. A repórter continuou:

\- Estava perguntando como exatamente Kyoko chan começou a partilhar desse grupo, não seria Kyoko chan a namorada de um de vocês dois?

Ren e Sho se olharam e começaram a falar no mesmo tempo. A repórter ficou confusa para quem apontar o microfone.

\- Tsuruga kun, Fuwa kun?!

Nesse momento Kyoko puxou o microfone para si e disse:

\- Por favor, não confunda as coisas, somos somente bons amigos! Se eu dei essa impressão errada, por favor me desculpem! - Kyoko se abaixou em reverência, o que deixou todos surpresos.

O clima ficou bem tenso.

\- Depois dessa reação é estranho que vocês insistam que Kyoko esteja saindo com alguém, não é mesmo? - disse Ren sorrindo para a repórter - Nós somos todos bons amigos.

\- E são das boas amizades que surgem os grandes romances, não é mesmo Ren kun?! - disse Kate.

\- Sim concordo Kate chan - disse Ren dando um sorriso - a propósito Kyoko, Maria Takarada está te procurando.

\- Oh! É verdade! - Kyoko aproveitou a deixa que Ren criou para ela fugir dali - Se me derem licença, preciso ir, tenho uma amiga me esperando. - Kyoko sorriu e se retirou.

A repórter agradeceu e se despediu de Kyoko enquanto ela pensava "Achei que essa tortura não ia acabar nunca! Será que Tsuruga san está bravo comigo?".

Nessa hora passou um garçom e ofereceu para ela uma bebida que estava em sua bandeja.

Kyoko sem pensar aceitou a bebida e agradeceu.

"Aí, peguei isso, será que é alcoólico?"- ela experimentou - "acho que é refrigerante, é tão docinho!" - ela virou a taça de uma vez, estava com a boca seca do tremendo estresse que tinha passado.

Maria veio correndo em sua direção junto com Yashiro:

\- Kyoko nee chan!

\- Maria chan! - elas se abraçaram.

\- Que bom que finalmente esses repórteres chatos desgrudaram de você! E aquela Kate baka também. Já podemos nos divertir de novo! Mas e quanto ao Ren? Queria me divertir com ele também!

Os três olharam em direção de Ren e viram que ele ainda estava com a repórter, Kate, Sho e a equipe da TV.

\- Acho que Ren vai demorar um pouco ainda Maria chan. - Disse Yashiro olhando para a taça na mão de Kyoko. - Kyoko chan, o que está bebendo?

\- Ah, isso?! Não sei bem ao certo, era tão docinho, acho que é refrigerante.

Maria e Yashiro se olharam, Yashiro deu risada e Maria disse:

\- Você pode beber se quiser Kyoko chan, não precisa ficar mentindo.

Yashiro deu muita risada e Kyoko ficou sem entender.

\- Escuta Kyoko chan! É a minha música favorita! Vamos dançar! - Maria gritou e arrastou Kyoko para a pista de dança.

Yashiro ficou olhando as de longe em quanto aceitava uma bebida do garçom. Pensou ele, "preciso avisar Ren que esse champagne é muito bom, mas parece um pouco forte... Ah doce champagne! Que você venha adoçar a vida desse doce casal. Hihihi."


	11. A Festa - Parte 3

**Quero agradecer aos meus amigos da ONLY ANIMES, da SPIRIT FANFIC e da**

 **MUITO OBRIGADA POR FAVORITAR - COMENTAR - AMO VOCÊS!**

 **S2**

 **SE NÃO FOSSE POR VOCÊS - NÃO ESTARIA ESCREVENDO!**

 **OBRIGADA**

 **I LOVE U**

Kyoko e Maria foram se sentar depois de tanto dançar. A festa já estava mais tranquila. Não tinha tantos fotógrafos e entrevistadores como antes. Era como se tivesse chegado a vez dos artistas aproveitarem um pouco da festa.

Kyoko chamou o garçom que ofereceu o último copo de água para Maria. Ele disse à ela:

\- Vou buscar mais água para a senhorita.

\- Tudo bem, posso beber esse aqui. - Kyoko apontou para a taça que estava na bandeja. O garçom ofereceu a bandeja para Kyoko pegar a taça e saiu em seguida.

Kyoko tomou o líquido de uma vez, como tinha feito anteriormente.

\- Kyoko chan. Por acaso está tentando se embebedar?

\- Ah! Claro que não Maria chan! Porque você acha isso?

\- Vovô quando toma esse champagne fica bebinho.

\- Quê?! isso aqui é champagne?!

\- Sim. A não ser que você queira se embebedar eu sugiro que você não tome esse negócio assim desse jeito!

\- Obrigada Maria chan. - Kyoko ficou envergonhada. "Pelo menos não me sinto bêbada, não sei como é ficar bêbada mas acho que não estou".

Kyoko e Maria ficaram caladas por um tempo. Kyoko se viu olhando ao longe e percebeu que estava procurando por alguém, percebeu que estava tentando ver aonde Ren estava. Ela voltou seus pensamentos para ele e se lembrou do ocorrido e voltou a ficar preocupada. Ela pensou no momento em que seus olhares se encontraram e ficou apreensiva, no mesmo momento se lembrou dele vindo em direção a ela… "como ele está bonito hoje...", Kyoko balançou a cabeça tentando fazer desaparecer o rubor de suas bochechas e chegou a conclusão "Não posso ficar pensando isso do meu sempai!", no mesmo momento veio a sua lembrança Ren pegando em seu braço e beijando sua mão.

\- Ah! - Kyoko suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Tinha que parar de pensar isso agora! Olhou ao longe e encontrou Ren, ele estava conversando com o diretor do Dorama, em seguida olhou para Maria e percebeu que a garotinha tinha adormecido ali mesmo, sentada na cadeira.

Kyoko pegou o celular e ligou para Sebastiam. Em segundos ele estava ali, como se fosse mágica.

\- Mogami san, você precisa de carona até sua casa? - Perguntou Sebastian.

Antes que Kyoko pudesse responder afirmamente, ouviu Kate falar:

\- Você está aqui Kyoko?! Gostaria de conversar com você.

Sebastian pegou Maria no colo e fez uma pequena reverência para Kyoko e saiu.

Kate se sentou na cadeira ao lado da qual Kyoko estava sentada.

Kyoko não gostava muito de Kate pelo que ela tinha feito à Maria. Ela sentia que a atriz escondia algo e não sabia como agir quando estava sozinha com ela.

As duas ficaram em silêncio até Kate começar a falar:

\- Parece que a maioria da imprensa foi embora, agora podemos agir mais naturalmente.

\- Sim. - Kyoko respondeu sem saber o que dizer. Não lhe agradava estar sentada com Kate.

\- Escuta Kyoko. Qual é a sua com o Sho?

\- O quê? Como assim? O que quer dizer? - Kyoko perguntou intrigada.

Nessa hora o garçom passou novamente e Kate pegou duas taças de sua bandeja. Uma ela ficou para ela, a outra colocou na frente de Kyoko.

\- É para você. - Ofereceu Kate.

\- Obrigada. Eu não devo beber nada alcoólico.

\- Tá brincando?! Isso aqui nem tem álcool. É bebida de criança.

\- Como assim não tem álcool?! Maria chan me disse…

Antes de Kyoko terminar a frase Kate disse por cima:

\- Você vai acreditar no que uma criança te disse sobre uma bebida alcoólica?! - Kate riu bem alto. - Você é mesmo única!

Kate rindo daquele jeito deixou Kyoko frustrada, a garota estava se sentindo estúpida.

\- Pode beber isso, não vai te fazer mal nenhum! - Dito isso, Kate levou sua taça à boca.

Kyoko ficou um pouco apreensiva, será que Maria tinha se enganado sobre o champagne?! Ou Kate estava falando a verdade sobre a bebida não ter álcool?! De qualquer forma, Kyoko preferiu acreditar em Maria.

\- Você não vai beber mesmo?! Você é realmente fraca em garota!

\- Kyoko não pensou duas vezes. Pegou a taça e bebeu um gole lentamente, encarnando Natsu, disse à Kate:

\- Isso é realmente uma delícia. Obrigada por pegar um pra mim.

\- É disso de que estou falando! - Kate deu risada satisfeita.- Sabe que se você não fosse uma rival eu até que gostaria de ser sua amiga?! Agora consigo ver um pouco, só um pouquinho do que eles vêm em você!

"Do que ela está falando?!", Kyoko estava sentindo muito calor, decidiu tomar mais um pouco da taça.

\- Sabe - Kate continuou - Eu realmente acho que Sho gosta muito de você.

Kyoko tentou segurar mas soltou uma gargalhada monstruosa, algumas pessoas na mesa ao lado até pararam para olhar o que era assim tão engraçado.

Kate não gostou da atitude de Kyoko mas esperou ela parar de rir.

\- Que piada! Essa foi a maior piada da noite! - Até a própria Kyoko achou que estava rindo de mais. Depois de alguns minutos, estava enxugando as lágrimas de alegria e decidiu tomar mais um pouco de champagne. Quando foi tomar, se lembrou do que Kate disse e começou a rir novamente, cuspindo tudo que tinha na boca. e gargalhando novamente.

\- Já chega! Para com isso! - disse Kate irritada. - Você não percebe o que está escrito na sua cara, não é mesmo?!

Kyoko olhou muito séria para Kate e disse:

\- Você acha mesmo que alguém que já tenha me abandonado antes realmente pode gostar tanto assim de mim?!

"O que estou fazendo? Por que estou falando essas coisas para Kate Richards?! ".

Kate ficou surpresa com a revelação. Agora muitas coisas tinham se encaixado:

\- Como foi que isso aconteceu?

\- Pergunte a ele. Vocês não são tão amigos assim?!

\- Querida Kyoko, me parece que você está com ciúmes…

\- EU JAMAIS VOU TER CIÚMES DAQUELE CABEÇA DE BAGRE! - gritou Kyoko se levantando para bater com as mãos na mesa.

Todos olharam novamente para Kyoko, mas como a música estava alta, ninguém pode escutar do quê ou de quem Kyoko estava falando.

Na hora em que ela se levantou, sentiu uma pequena tontura, colocou a mão sobre as têmporas e decidiu se sentar novamente.

Kate deu risada.

\- Então, parece que vocês já tiveram um passado!

\- Um passado que já passou e não voltará! - Disse ela. Kyoko não queria, ela não podia entrar em detalhes, mas parecia que ela não conseguia controlar a própria língua. As palavras saíam sem ela pensar direito. "O que está acontecendo comigo? Me sinto … bêbada...", ela concluiu sem muito esforço.

A primeira coisa que tinha que fazer era sair de perto de Kate. Ela agora entendia que Kate era perigosa e entendia que realmente não tinha gostado dela.

Yashiro estava esperando a oportunidade perfeita para chegar perto de Ren mas sempre aparecia alguém e o ator tinha que dar atenção. Depois de quase ter desistido, Yashiro saiu para ir até o banheiro, quando voltou em direção à Ren, pôde ver que Kate e Kyoko estavam na mesma mesa conversando…. ou brigando?!

Yashiro correu em direção à Ren, pegou no braço do ator e disse baixo, perto de seu ouvido:

\- Vem comigo Ren.

Ren se despediu de um diretor muito famoso, que estava falando sobre um filme que "estava procurando o ator perfeito para estrear nele", dito isso, falou para Yashiro:

\- É melhor que seja importante Yashiro. Você acabou de me tirar de uma conversa em que eu poderia arrumar um bom filme para gravar.

\- Não se preocupe Ren. Depois eu falo com o diretor. Kyoko chan está em apuros novamente. Venha comigo.

Yashiro levou Ren perto da mesa em que Kyoko e Kate pareciam ter uma conversa acalorada e disse para o ator:

\- Ren, Kyoko chan estava bebendo champagne achando que é refrigerante e como você pode ver, parece que isso não está dando certo.

Ren observou as taças em cima da mesa e ficou preocupado.

\- Como você sabendo disso não me avisou antes?!

\- Eu juro que tentei, mas pegamos tantos contatos bons que até tinha esquecido, me desculpe Ren - disse Yashiro entristecido - Vá você ver como ela está, leve a para casa. Deixe que eu fale com o diretor.

Ren concordou e Yashiro voltou para conversar com o diretor.

Já era bem tarde quando Lory e Jelly chegaram a festa de estréia do debaixo do Guarda Chuva.

Lory estava com um terno preto, coisa que para ele era pouco casual. Jelly vestia um belo vestido verde.

Como de costume, foram tirada diversas fotos no topo da escada. Em seguida eles foram comprimentar os convidados. Lory se tornou o centro das atenções, depois disso eles se dirigiram para a mesa reservada no nome de Maria.

\- Já que você não vai me falar de Sho, por que você não me fala sobre Ren? Qual é a sua com ele? - perguntou Kate em um tom desafiante.

\- Ren - Kyoko corou - Tsuruga san é meu sempai! Eu o respeito muito.

\- Você o respeita tanto que está até usando um anel caríssimo que ele colocou em seu dedo. Você pensa que me engana? O que você é dele?

\- Eu já te disse! - Kyoko estava ficando nervosa, não estava brava como Mio, era um nervoso diferente, Kate a deixava insegura. - Ele é meu sempai!

\- Eu não sei o que significa "sempai" mas acho que isso significa que vocês estão tendo um caso!

\- NÃO É ISSO QUE SIGNIFICA SEMPAI, SUA ANTA!

Kyoko e Kate já estavam gritando uma com a outra.

\- Então quer dizer que você não tem nada com Ren? E nem vai ter?

\- EU NUNCA VOU TER NADA COM ELE!

Kate viu Ren se aproximar, Kyoko não pode ver porque estava de costas, Kate perguntou:

\- Então, quer dizer que você não o ama e nunca vai amá lo?

\- EU NÃO O AMO E NUNCA VOU AMÁ LO!

Kate deu um sorriso triunfante e olhou para Ren, que estava de pé atrás de Kyoko. Ren estava com uma expressão séria.

Kyoko viu que Kate olhava algo e se virou para olhar. Quando viu que Ren estava atrás dela, seu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos. Quando Kyoko voltou a respirar disse:

\- T-s-u-r-u-g-a san?!


End file.
